The Challenge
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus Bane is the number one love expert in his school and claims he can get you with anyone. When shy awkward Alec Lightwood asks for his help to get with his best friend Jace will Magnus be able to do it? Or will his own feelings for Alec bring his reputation burning to the ground? Rated M for Sex and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Last story of the week for my daily updates. This story is rated M for sexual lemony goodness ;)**

 **This story was written in December of 2014 and has a total of Eight Chapters (I really didn't do any pacing back then)**

* * *

Magnus Pov- I walked into school seeing nothing but happy couples all around. These couples were all happy because I am the one who got them all together. I am the most successful love guru in this school and my motto is that I can hook you up with anyone that's my guarantee. My two newest clients Maia and Jordan walked down the hall holding hands and I smiled stopping in front of them "Good morning love birds you look happy so early in the morning."

Jordan smiled kissing Maia's hand "well how can I not be happy you helped me get Maia back." Maia smiled looking at him and I smiled "Well I think the two of you are perfect together it was my pleasure to help." They thanked me again before walking passed me going to their lockers and I watched them before turning forward running straight into Jace Herondale. He backed up looking at me "Watch where you're going Magnus."

I glared at him "Excuse me? You also ran into me so obviously you weren't looking either." "Um... I'm sorry he wasn't looking because he was talking to me" a quiet voice said from next to him. I looked at who was standing next to Jace seeing a taller boy with black hair covering his face so I couldn't see his eyes and he was obviously socially awkward because he barely looked at me.

"Right... Well look where you're going next time" I said before walking passed them. I glanced back at them and noticed the black haired boy was looking at me before he turned and went after Jace who was already walking away without him. When I got to my locker my friends Catarina and Ragnor were already there waiting for me. "What took so long Magnus, were you playing cupid again" Catarina asked handing me a book she borrowed from me.

I took it rolling my eyes "Jace Herondale got in my way and tried to pick a fight with me. His little friend tried to butt in as well." Ragnor raised an eye brow "You mean Alexander Lightwood?" I looked at him shocked "That boy was a Lightwood?"

The Lightwoods were known around town as very good looking people. Robert Lightwood was the governor and he and his family were perfect. Isabelle Lightwood was gorgeous, stylish, and head strong. I heard that the eldest son was very handsome but from what I just saw I doubt it.

"That boy was way too awkward to be a Lightwood I refuse to believe it." Catarina shrugged watching me open my locker "do you really blame the boy? He has lived his entire life in the shadow of Jace Herondale." I pulled out all of my books "How come you all know more about this boy than I do?"

Ragnor shook his head "because you only pay attention to your clients or very attractive people." "Alec Lightwood is attractive he just needs a haircut" Catarina said starting to walk to class. I closed my locker before following her with Ragnor "I wouldn't know I haven't seen him before today." "Shocking really since he has the black hair and blue eyes you love so much" Ragnor pointed out.

"Really he does" I asked excited and Catarina shook her head. "don't think about it Magnus that boys' father is the governor there is no way he's gay and even if he was I'm sure he has better taste then you." Ragnor laughed smiling agreeing with her. "That is rude and completely uncalled for" I said outraged but they just laughed more walking into class.

The rest of the day went in a way that I didn't expect. I have never seen this Alexander guy until today but all of a sudden he is everywhere I go. He is in my English class; though he sits in the way back where he doesn't get noticed, he was in gym with me where he got hit in the face with a dodge ball because he wouldn't stop staring at me, and finally he was at lunch where he sat and stared at me the entire time. I know I'm gorgeous but was all the staring really necessary?

Finally, I walked to my locker ready for this long day to be over and there, Alexander Lightwood was standing at his locker and staring at me. "You look annoyed" One of my best friends Tessa Gray said walking up to me. I looked at her before glancing back at Alec "That Lightwood boy won't stop looking at me." She looked over at him and Alec quickly looked away, putting his head in his locker.

"Wow... maybe he likes you." "Even if he does like me he should come out and say it instead of stalking me." "Well then maybe you should confront him about it" she said pulling out her phone to text her boyfriend Will. Will and Tessa were my first ever successful couple I matched up. People heard about them and how long they have been together and before I knew it everyone came flocking to me wanting help with their love lives.

I watched Tessa thinking of what I should do before nodding and closing my locker "You are right Tessa I think I will confront him." She smiled and gave me a quick hug before going off to meet Will and his friend Jem. I watched her leave before walking over to Alec Lightwood who looked paler the closer I got to him; or at least I assumed so. It was hard to see his face behind that dark mop of hair hiding it.

When I reached him he had his back pressed to his locker and he hugged his books to his chest "Um... h-hi" He said softly. So he didn't know how to keep up appearances and also stuttered, so far I don't like what I see. "You have been watching me all day, if you want to ask me out you should just come out and say it." His face turned an impossible shade of red and he shook his head fast "No no no... I mean yeah you are attractive but I... that's not what I wanted..."

I raised an eyebrow "Then why have you been watching me all day?" His face turned even more red if possible "you are Magnus Bane... the love expert right? They say you can get anyone together." I smiled and leaned on the locker "Why didn't you just say so? Yes, I am that Magnus and you have my guarantee that whoever you like I can get you with them."

He ran his hand over his face and I saw a small glimpse of his blue eyes "You swear it" He asked sounding serious, no longer stuttering. I nodded "Of course, who is the lucky guy?" He looked at me now nervous again "um well... my best friend Jace Herondale." All I could do was stand there stunned at the request. Did I just sign my death warrant by agreeing to this?

Alec frowned and looked down "I understand if you can't do it." For some reason seeing Alexander sad made me want to move mountains to make him happy. Getting Jace to like him the way he wants will be harder then moving mountains but I will do it. "Alexander Lightwood I accept the challenge... though you have to go along with anything I say."

He cocked his head to the side confused "What do you mean by that?" I looked at him up and down, besides his awful hair style he also wore a holy gray sweater and some faded jeans, his look was finished off with some dirty combat boots. "I never change my customers because I need to know the other person likes them for them but in your case..." Alec clung on to his sweater "I like the way I look just fine."

"I'll let you keep your clothes...; though frankly it looks like you pulled everything you own out of a dumpster; but I will not allow you to keep that horrible hairstyle." He ran his hands in his hair "What about my hair?" "You can't see your eyes for heaven's sake." He looked away frowning and I sighed "Look Alexander, if you want to catch the eye of someone like Jace Herondale you have to try to keep up appearances even just a little."

He frowned touching a strand of his hair before looking at me "Right." "Hand me your phone." He hesitated before pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me. Of course it was one of those old flip phones that couldn't even take pictures.

"Do you own nothing new" I asked swiping it out of his hand. He backed up a little and dropped his hand "I like practical things." "Obviously" I said putting my phone number into it. I texted my phone with his so I had his number before handing it back to him "We will start operation get Jace tomorrow after school."

He took his phone nodding before smiling, he had a really nice smile "Thank you so much Magnus." I shook my head telling him not to mention it before walking out of school going home.

* * *

Alec Pov- I watched Magnus Bane walk away, clinging to my phone and Jace walked up with my sister Isabelle, Clary, and Simon. "Why were you talking to Magnus Bane for" he asked looking at me confused. Isabelle smirked slightly "I bet he wanted to talk to him about a secret crush." I blushed slightly and Jace smiled "Seriously? Who's the lucky girl?"

I shook my head "I don't have a crush on anyone we just have an English project to do together." I was older then my siblings and was two grades ahead of them so this was an easy lie to believe. "You will most likely do all the work" Jace said before turning to talk to Clary. Clary Fray was a small girl with orange curly hair that somehow managed to worm her way into Jace's life. It was obvious that Jace is starting to developed feelings for her that's why I have to act as fast as I can to catch his eye.

I frowned grabbing a strand of my hair and Isabelle looked at me "What's the matter Alec?" I shook my head and dropped my hand smiling "Oh nothing lets head home." we all walked out of the school and Simon smiled "You all coming to my gig this weekend?" "I rather not but since Clary is going I will too" Jace said sighing.

"I'll go if Jace goes" I said not letting Clary be alone with Jace in an old smoky bar. Simon put his arm around Isabelle "You coming babe?" She nodded smiling "Ever since you got Jordan in your band you guys have sounded better." Everyone but Simon laughed knowing it was true and he sighed letting go of Isabelle "Speaking of which I have to go practice, are you coming Clary?"

She shook her head no "Jace and I are going out for coffee." I clenched my fist not too happy about that and Isabelle opened her mouth to say she would join Simon but I grabbed her hand shaking my head no to her. She looked at me confused before smiling at the others "Alec and I are going to spend some time together." They nodded before all going their separate ways and Isabelle watched them before looking at me "Why didn't you want me to go with Simon?"

I moved some of my hair out of my face "well I need your help... I asked Magnus Bane to help me get with Jace." She frowned looking at me "Alec that's... what if he can't?" "He swore that he could make it happen so he will." "Why do you want my help?"

"Well Magnus said I need a haircut and well you have been bugging me about wanting to cut it so... do you want to cut it?" I don't think I have ever seen her eyes light up as much as they did at this moment "You want me to cut your hair?" I nodded "Magnus said having it in my face is bad and I actually am getting tired of it being in my eyes." She smiled grabbing my hand and pulled me to the house "of course I will cut your hair Alec, oh you are going to look so good when I'm done with you."

"I just need a haircut nothing more Isabelle got that?" She nodded pulling me into the house "Sure, sure whatever you say" She pulled me upstairs and into her room before shoving me into a chair. "Do you really think Magnus will be able to help you with Jace" She asked collecting things she will need to cut my hair. I shrugged leaning back in the chair "They say he has never failed a client."

"Yes but he has never had a challenge as hard as yours before. Jace is in love with Clary Alec you know that." I frowned clenching my fists "I know that but I just need to try." "You can't even tell him how you feel" She said taking a spray bottle of water and getting my hair wet.

"Isabelle you know I can't do that it could ruin our friendship." "So could getting Magnus to help you" she pointed out starting to cut my hair. "I need to at least try Izzy... I have liked him for such a long time." She frowned and nodded "I know that sweetie but maybe you should try liking someone else. What about dating Magnus he is pretty hot and I heard black hair and blue eyes are his type."

I felt my face get hot "I admit that he's good looking but he's not Jace." I could see her frown from the reflection in the mirror "Maybe that's a good thing... you deserve better than Jace." "Just drop it Izzy" I sighed and she nodded finishing up my hair. "Okay all done" She said smiling happily.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at the person looking back at me. My hair was now a little bit passed my ears and my bangs were trimmed so they weren't in my face. "It feels like it's been years since I've seen your eyes" Isabelle said cleaning up the hair on her floor. I nodded still a little shocked "yeah... me too."

I looked at her "I really want Jace to see that I'm the one for him... I have always been there so why does he choose her? Why not me Izzy?" She frowned and stroked my head gently with his hand "Jace is hard to figure out but you know that he loves you. He would raise hell for your happiness."

"He loves me like a brother but that's not what I want, it's not enough." I stood up frowning and Isabelle hugged me tightly "Well I hope Magnus can help you somehow." I frowned and hugged her back before letting her go and leaving her room going to mine. I went right to my closet and looked over my clothes looking for something to wear tomorrow for Magnus.

He said he would let me dress the same but I should still make a little effort to dress better. I pulled out a blue T-shirt Isabelle got me for my birthday and looked it over seeing it still had the tags on it. I like my sweaters I'm not much into T-shirts but this was clean and was the nicest looking thing in my closet so it would have to do. I threw it onto my bed before going through my jeans trying to find a decent pare. They either had holes in them or were completely faded from being worn so many times.

"The shirt will do I guess" I sighed grabbing my favorite faded jeans and putting them with the shirt. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some colon looking it over. Jace gave me this for Christmas last year and I haven't even opened it. "Better late than never" I mumbled before looking in the mirror at myself. Tomorrow would be a new start for me, Magnus Bane will get me with Jace and everything will be the way it should be... It has to be.

* * *

Magnus Pov- "So you really think you can get Jace Herondale to fall for Alec Lightwood" Ragnor asked walking into the school with me. I nodded "Of course I can get anyone together that's my motto and I'm sticking to it." Ragnor sighed "There are a lot of flaws in your cupid game." I blinked confused "What dose you mean?"

"Tessa and Will like each other it's true but Jem also likes her, Maia and Jordan are back together but Maia still hangs out with her ex Bat, and as for Jace Herondale he is in love with that Clary Fray girl. No matter how you look at it one or all of those couples are doomed to fail." "You are such a buzz kill Ragnor" I said stopping at my locker, opening it. "And you are a crazy fool Magnus" He said leaning on the locker next to mine.

I glared at him as a gentle hand tapped on my shoulder. I turned my glare to whoever dared disturb my argument and froze seeing a breath taking boy with short black hair and stunningly beautiful blue eyes. He had on a nice blue T-shirt and smelled of nice colon he was definitely my type. It wasn't till I got to his faded jeans and dirty combat boots that I got a weird feeling that I've seen him before.

"Where are we meeting after school Magnus" He asked looking at me and I just stared not sure what to say. "Who are you" I asked still looking him over and he frowned as if my question wounded him. "Oh um you don't remember... I don't blame you I'm not that memorable. I'm Alec Lightwood you said you would help me with Jace."

Now I was even more stunned "Alexander? You got a haircut." He nodded blushing slightly and moving a strand of hair behind his ear "My sister did it for me... do you not like it?" "I love it" I said a little too quickly then I should have. I was showing way too much interest and I don't show interest.

Ragnor snickered behind me and I glared at him before looking back at Alec "What I mean is that it is a huge improvement. Has Jace seen you yet?" He blushed again and shook his head no "I normally wait for him in front of the school but I'm afraid to face him." "fear is not a word we use Alexander; you can't be afraid or you will never get your man."

Ragnor rolled his eyes "I'm going to hang with Raphael, I can't bare to watch this train wreck." He walked away and Alec looked at him frowning before looking back at me "I'm a train wreck?" I shook my head no "Of course not, Ignore Ragnor he is just trying to get under my skin. You have to talk to Jace before class."

"Talk to me about what" Jace asked walking up behind Alec. Alec's entire body went stiff and his face was tomato red making him look even more cute. Smiling I grabbed Alec by the shoulders and turned him around making him face Jace. Jace got wide eyed looking him over "Wow Alec you look amazing, you cut your hair."

He nodded not making eye contact with him "I thought it was time for a change." Jace smiled "well it's a good change." Alec smiled looking at him and Jace patted his shoulder before walking away going to class. Alec turned and looked at me excitedly "He liked my look."

I nodded smiling "Yeah I saw good for you. I told you a haircut works wonders." He looked at me meeting my eyes with his bright, gorgeous blue ones "Maybe there's hope after all." I put my hand on his shoulder "Slow down lover boy you are only on step one. The prize is at the end of the race not the start."

He nodded still smiling "You're right." His smile made his face look bright and even more handsome. I was wrong yesterday, this boy in front of me is without a doubt a Lightwood. "come see me after school and we will make plans to make progress." He nodded and we both walked to English class together talking.

* * *

After school I drove Alec to my house thinking that would be the best place for us to plan our next move. It was interesting watching Alec lie to his friends about how we had to go do an English project together but he couldn't really tell them the truth now could he. "So what is our project about" I asked smiling glancing at Alec. He looked at me "I never really thought about that... maybe a book report."

I shrugged "I like reading so maybe we should read the same book to make it more believable." He smiled "You like reading so do I. Jace and Isabelle aren't much readers so I don't get to talk about books unless it's with my little brother Max." "Maybe we can form a book club" I joked pulling into the drive way of my house. Alec laughed and his laugh was music to my ears "Oh totally."

I turned off the car before getting out with Alec walking to my front door "Are your parents' home" Alec asked once we were inside and I shook my head no putting my book bag down. "My mom died when I was ten and my father is a workaholic so I am mostly always home by myself." He frowned "That's horrible." I looked at him while taking off my coat "Your father is the Governor right? I'm sure he is pretty busy all the time."

He frowned and nodded "He sleeps at the office most of the time and Isabelle is set on thinking he's cheating on mom." "You know your family is known to be pretty much perfect." He frowned more and nodded "My father expects us to be." "then what does he think about you being gay?"

Alec looked away clenching his fists "well that's... He doesn't know." I raised my eyebrow "You haven't told him, what were you planning to do if you ended up with Jace?" "Well... I never thought of that." I sighed shaking my head and started going upstairs "how many boyfriends have you had?"

He was silent for a moment before saying "None..." I nodded "Okay how about girlfriends, how many girlfriends did you have?" There was another long pause before he once again said "None." I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him shocked "You have never dated?" "Is it really that strange? I'm only eighteen."

"yeah and most people have at least had two or three relationships before they turn eighteen. Have you ever even kissed anyone?" His face went hot from this question proving that the answer would have been no. I sighed and sat on my bed crossing my legs "Alexander you are the toughest client I have ever had. Lucky for you I like a good challenge."

He sat down next to me on the bed "What's our next move to get Jace to like me?" I thought about it for a moment before putting my hand on his shoulder "You need training." He looked confused "training?" "I'm sure Jace has dated a lot of girls while you have no experience. You can't date someone like Jace with no experience."

He frowned "What do you suggest I do?" I thought about it before saying "I'll teach you everything you need to know." This made Alec blush "What do you mean by 'everything'?" I ignored him and grabbed him by the arm pulling him close and kissing him briefly.

He was shocked at first but soon relaxed and kissed me back. The kiss was messy and his lips pressed too hard on mine but they tasted great. I broke the kiss and grabbed his face "You need to relax your mouth while you're kissing." His cheeks felt hot against my palms "You... You kissed me."

I nodded "Sorry about stealing your first kiss but it had to happen. You are a messy kisser but I will fix that." He met my eyes with his own, hesitant and slightly afraid "So I'm a horrible kisser?" I smiled and shook my head no "There is a huge difference between messy and Horrible. Now I'm going to kiss you again but this time I want you to keep your body relaxed and move your mouth slower got it?"

He nodded hesitantly and I pulled his mouth close to mine before letting my lips brush his softly. He let out a held in breath, as if he had let go of all the weight of hiding his true self and he kissed me back letting his lips gently caress mine slow and soft. I kissed him more picking up the pace slightly and he followed my lead laying his hands on my shoulders. Damn now he was way too good of a kisser. The feeling of his lips on mine made my mouth hot and I felt nothing but comfort being with him like this.

I kissed him more letting it deepen and without thinking I slipped my tongue into Alexanders mouth making him let out a softly moan/ gasp in my mouth. He quickly broke the kiss and leaned away from me putting his hand over his mouth blushing "What did you do?" "I put my tongue in, that's called French kissing... did you not like it?" He blushed more and looked away slightly "That's not it... it just was strange."

I smiled seeing that he obviously enjoyed it but was trying to hide it. "I'm sure Jace kisses like that all the time" he said thinking, completely killing the mood for me. I sighed and stood up walking over to my vanity "Yes I'm sure he does." I sat on my fluffy pink stool before looking back at him "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and nodded "Sure what is it?" "Why do you like Jace anyway? I know you are childhood friends and that he is pretty good looking but what makes you love him?" He frowned for a moment thinking over my question before standing up "I should leave."

I frowned "did I say something wrong?" He shook his head no "Not at all I just remembered that I have to go to a charity event tonight with my dad." I nodded and stood up "I'll walk you to the door." He shook his head no smiling "I can show myself out thank you Magnus. Can we get together again tomorrow after school?" I nodded and watched him rush out of my room and down the stairs. There was definitely something he was hiding but it was none of my business.

* * *

 **Poor Alec, so inexperienced. (like i'm one to talk) Magnus has a challenge but he never backs down from a challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated S for Sexual interactions *wiggles eyebrows creepily* This was around when I first started making lemon like stuff so I don't know what you'll all think of it.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I dashed out of Magnus's house and pulled the front door shut before leaning on it catching my breath. Why does that simple question make me so jumpy? He just asked me why I loved Jace it was a simple question and yet I did not have an answer. I love Jace because... well because... Because he's Jace. He has always been there and I just... I don't know.

I looked at the door I was leaning on before standing straight and walking off the porch. I didn't lie to Magnus I really did have a charity thing to go to for my father the event just was four hours from now. I sighed and hugged myself as I walked, missing my sweaters as the cold air hit my arms. I'm so used to having my sweaters on that I didn't even think of wearing a coat. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly got it and opened it, blushing when I saw it was a text from Jace.

Clary had to leave to help her mother and he wanted to hang out. Of course he came second to Clary that's how it seemed to be these days. ' _What is it you love about Jace?_ ' Magnus's voice came into my head and I shook it off frowning. I love everything about Jace and I should have told him that but I couldn't... I wonder why.

Sighing I texted Jace back telling him to meet me at the cafe we always used to hang out at after school before he met Clary. I put my phone away before starting to walk to the cafe thinking about Clary and everything that has changed since she joined our small group. It used to be just Jace, Isabelle, and I always being together but since we met her a lot more people have entered our small world. Along with Clary we got Simon Lewis; who Isabelle had taken a liking to; and along the way we got Jordan Kyle and Maia Roberts as well. I don't even want to talk about Simon's stupid band mates who think they can come in our group whenever they please.

Clary fray brings nothing but trouble and she is the last person Jace needs to be wasting his time with. He should be wasting his time with me god Damn it! I calmed down as I walked up to the Cafe door and Jace walked up smiling "Hey." I looked at him and smiled happy to see him without 'her'.

"Hey I'm glad you texted." He nodded walking inside "I was worried that you would still be with Magnus Bane and not answer me." I followed him to the counter smiling "You know I always have time for you Jace." He smiled at me before ordering us two coffees for here.

Whenever Jace smiles at me I get this deep happiness that sends butterflies throughout my entire body... but for some reason that didn't happen this time. He handed me my coffee when it was ready before grabbing his and walking over to one of the tables "How is the project going?" I shrugged following him to the table and sitting by the window "Pretty good we are doing a book report." I knew Jace wouldn't ask what book and I was right. All he did was nod and smile "Christmas is coming up New York is getting cold... you should start wearing a jacket."

I nodded rubbing my arms "yeah I know I forgot to grab one this morning." He laughed slightly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Like I was saying, Christmas is coming up and I don't know what I should get Clary. Have any ideas?"

It took everything I had not to flip the table and yell 'Why her! why can't it be me?!' but I just smiled "maybe some drawing supplies." He shrugged "I want to get her something special, I'm planning on asking her out on Christmas eve."

I looked at him stunned and he looked at me smiling "What?" I opened my mouth to tell him the truth. To tell him that I loved him and that I always had but the words didn't come. He watched me confused and I just forced myself to smile again "lucky girl."

* * *

Magnus Pov- "So he just ran off after you asked him why he likes Jace" Will Herondale asked opening up my kitchen cabinets and helping himself to my food without even asking. "Yes he did... why are you here again?" He shrugged opening a bag of chips "I have a charity event tonight and Tessa can't come because she already promised Jem she would go to his violin performance. Would you come with me so I have someone to talk to? Those things can get really boring and all it really is, is listening to the governor give a long ass speech."

I looked at him curious "The Governor is there?" He nodded eating the chips "It's a Lightwood event, so do you want to go with me? It's not for another four hours so you have plenty of time to get dressed up." So this was the event Alexander was talking about?

If it's four hours from now, then there was no reason for him to leave as early as he did. He was definitely trying to avoid my question but why? "Hello earth to Magnus" William said watching me and I looked at him smiling "I would love to come Will."

* * *

"I stand out... I shouldn't have come" I said looking around at everyone wearing black and white attire. "You look fine" Will said looking at me but it obviously wasn't fine. I was wearing a very bright pink suit with a bright light blue undershirt. "I didn't even wear a tie" I said looking down at my chest. "I should have told you it was a black and white attire party it's my fault."

I looked around ignoring all the stares I was getting and my gaze stopped on Alec as he walked into the room with his sister Isabelle and a little boy with brown hair and glasses. That must have been the boy Max he was talking about. Alec didn't look happy, not even a little bit. He had a stone face that really didn't feel like Alec at all.

He wasn't Alec when he was here though, here he was Alexander Lightwood eldest son of the Governor Robert Lightwood and as the eldest he was the one everyone looked at to be the best behaved. Maybe that's why Isabelle gets away with half the stuff she does is because Alec is there to pick up the slack. "He looks miserable" I said softly and Will nodded "he always looks like that when he is at one of his father's events." I looked at Will thinking for a moment "You know Jace Herondale right? I mean of course you know him because you are related but do you personally know him?"

"That Is a strange question to ask out of the blue like that. Why are you asking about Jace?" I glanced over at Alec and William followed my gaze until he landed on Alec as well "Oh I see, that's why." I looked back at him "Is there any possible way that Jace can fall in love with Alec?"

He looked at me before looking back at Alec "He asked you to help him get with Jace didn't he?" I nodded and he sighed running his hand through my hair "To answer your question no. I don't think it's possible for Jace to fall for Alec especially with Clary Fray in the way." I frowned remembering that Ragnor said the same thing.

"Who's this Clary girl I keep hearing about?" He shrugged "A small red headed girl who Jace is a love sick puppy over. He loves her it is obvious to see and that is why I see no hope for Alec. You should get out while you can before people hear that you were helping Alec and failed. This could ruin your rep as a love expert."

I frowned looking back over at Alec who was now standing next to his father. "I can't bear to see Alexander heart broken. He is a sweet boy and I will do whatever it takes to make his dream a reality." Will shook his head and I walked away from him going more into the crowd so I could get closer to the stage Alec was standing on.

Robert Lightwood started on a speech just as Will said he would but I ignored it just looking at Alec. Alec looked around obviously bored but he stopped on me making eye contact with me. I smiled and waved and he just stared at me with a look of surprise and a small blush on his otherwise pale cheeks. I'm sure he didn't expect to see me in a place like this especially dressed like this but he seemed happy that I was here.

I looked over at Robert Lightwood who was giving me a death glare while still giving his speech. Was it because of the way I was dressed or because I was obviously a gay guy checking out his son? It was maybe both of those options and for some reason I felt a sense of accomplishment. After Robert finished talking Alexander walked off the stage and walked up to me smiling "I didn't know you were coming."

I shrugged "Will Herondale asked me to come since his girlfriend wasn't free. I was surprised to find out this event didn't start till four hours after you left my house." He blushed from embarrassment "Well I had a lot to do beforehand... I'm sorry I lied." I shrugged smiling "I'm sure there is a way you can make it up to me."

He looked me up and down smiling "You certainly know how to stand out in a crowd." "I was not informed that it was a black and white tie event." "Even if it wasn't you still would have stood out" He said before laughing slightly. I smiled loving seeing Alec laugh after just looking so alone.

"Alexander stop acting so careless" Robert Lightwood said walking up behind him. Alec stopped laughing and stood up straight frowning. That look of loneliness that he had on stage was now in his eyes. Robert turned his attention to me scanning my outfit "Who might you be and why are you talking to my son?"

"I'm Magnus Bane I'm a friend from school. I came here with Will Herondale." He looked at me again before looking back at Alec "Surly you can find better company to keep Alexander." I glared at him greatly offended and Alec looked at him "Father Magnus is a great guy."

"Don't talk back Alexander" He snapped and Alec shrank back mumbling something about not talking back. "You don't have to talk to your son like that." He just ignored me walking away and Alec watched him before looking back at me "sorry about him." I shook my head "It's not your fault he's an ass." He smiled slightly at me before walking away going to follow his dad.

"You're just asking for it Bane" Will said walking up behind me. I looked back at him smiling "Whatever do you mean?" He shook his head "Robert Lightwood is not someone you should mess around with. He makes sure Alec is the perfect son and if anything happens to get in the way of that then he will eliminate it."

"If that were the case then why did he let Alec's hair get out of control?" "He would wear it back during these kind of events so it wasn't really a problem." "Isabelle is a trouble maker so why doesn't he lecture her?" He rolled his eyes "I already told you it's because Alec is the oldest and most responsible."

"Still doesn't seem fair" I mumbled and he shrugged "life isn't really fair Magnus you know that better than anyone." I nodded and went to turn to walk around almost running face first into Isabelle Lightwood. "Magnus Bane" She asked with a voice and face of determination. I backed up a little and nodded looking at her "That's me."

"You are giving my brother false hope and I want you to stop it before he gets hurt." I frowned not expecting her to say that. "We are working on a book report." "Like hell you are, you're trying to get him with Jace and I can assure you that that will never happen. My brother is going to get his heart broken and I don't want that to happen."

"I assure you the last thing I want is to hurt Alexander" I said holding up my hands in defense. Her eyebrow rose in question "Alexander? What makes you think you can call him that like it's something special to you?" He shrugged "it's his real name so I like using it."

"Whatever just stop helping Alec, tell him you decided to go in another direction or something." "I thought you cared about your brother." She looked at me outraged "I do care for him that's why I'm telling you to back off." "No the way I see it is that if you really cared about him you would respect his choices. He wants to make an effort to be with Jace and he is aware of what is to come if he fails."

"He will be destroyed" She said glaring and I shook my head. "I will not let that happen believe me. Now if you would excuse me that food table has my name on it." I walked passed her going to the table and I could hear her protest muffled out by the voices in the crowed.

* * *

Alec Pov- "I want you to stop seeing Magnus Bane" My sister yelled following me into the house and up the stairs. we were the only ones' home right now and I was way too tired to be arguing with my little sister about my personal life. "Can't you drop it Izzy" I asked walking into my room and she followed me "No I can't you are setting yourself up to be hurt Alec. You know Jace likes Clary why are you doing this to yourself?"

I plopped on my bed and dug my head into the pillow wanting to scream. "Can you not bother me about this? I'm already getting crap from dad about even talking to Magnus so drop it." She frowned and sat next to me on the bed "Dad yelled at you about Magnus?"

I shrugged and turned on my side "He said I needed to keep better company." She crossed her arms pissed at dad even though she was pretty much doing the same thing as him. "I like Magnus as a friend even if he can't get me with Jace... but he said he would." "He's only human Alec."

I looked at her "Can't you just pretend like you support my choices?" She frowned "I do support you Alec." I just turned my back to her staying quiet and she rubbed my back gently before getting up and leaving.

"You seem a little down today, is everything alright" Magnus asked sitting in his fuzzy pink beanbag chair. We were at his house to discuss our next move to get Jace to like me. "Do you think this is hopeless" I asked softly looking at him. He shook his head no "Nothing is hopeless Alexander. What's making you second guess yourself?"

I shrugged laying down on his bed "My sister told me I should give up and let Jace be with Clary." "Ignore your sister what do you want?" I shrugged pulling one of his pillows close hugging it tight. "I have always done what everyone expected or wanted me to do. My crush on Jace is something that's my choice... or at least it was."

"It still can be... But Alec are you only crushing on Jace because it's something you can control?" I looked at him "If I had control Jace and I would be together." He picked up his tabby cat and sat him in his lap stroking his fur "Well then don't give up on the idea. I promised that I would get you Jace and I always stand by my promises."

I looked at him and smiled slightly "Really?" He nodded putting his cat down and standing up "You are a great guy Alexander I'm sure Jace will see that." He laid down next to me and I looked into his eyes "You think I'm a great guy?" He smiled meeting my eyes with his own "You are an amazing guy."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my face get hot "T-thanks." He smiled slightly and moved some of my hair out of my face "don't start stuttering again Lightwood." I laughed and hit him with the pillow I was holding "leave me alone sometimes I can't help it." He shook his head and looked at the ceiling "Guess we should come up with what to do next."

I thought about it before grabbing his arm "I think I need more practice... you know like last time." He blinked confused "But you did so good last time." I shrugged "I need more practice." He turned to face me before running his hands up my back. "I guess you should know a little more... like how not to be so nervous when someone French kisses you."

I blushed remembering that "I... I was surprised is all." He cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand and made me look at him. His eyes were a beautiful Green but there was a tint of yellow in there as well. He must have been lost in my eyes as well because he wouldn't look away from them. "What are you looking at" I asked softly.

He just shrugged but didn't look away "You're beautiful Alexander." I felt my face reach an impossible heated temperature. "Me, beautiful? I- I'm nothing compared to you or Jace." He frowned slightly after I said Jace's name and he dropped his hands from my back making me feel cold without his warm touch.

"Alexander you need to stop that." I blinked confused "Stop what?" "Stop looking down on yourself like that. Alec you have so much to offer you are sweet, caring, gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to have you and Jace should be honored that you are looking his way. Jace is gold yes and Gold is nice but You are silver."

I looked back into his eyes "What's so great about silver?" He frowned sadly at me and cupped my cheek again "Silver, Alexander, is even more rare then gold. You are radiant." I felt my face get hot again and I pulled away from him hiding my face in my hands.

"Did I embarrass you" He asked sounding like he was smiling. I peeked at him through my fingers and he was smiling. It was a sweet smile full of love and kindness. I slowly dropped my hands before sitting up and crawling so I was on top of him. His smiling face turned to a shocked one and I leaned down so my face was inches from his "Where were we?" Magnus ran his hands back up my back "Practice."

* * *

Magnus Pov- Alec kissed me hard and messy at first like he did last time. It was like he needed to kiss me like he needed to breath and It was turning me on. We shouldn't be doing this but it was for his own good... right? I mean we can't send him to someone like Jace Herondale if he doesn't even know how to properly make out.

The thing was though that Alec actually did know how to make out. He may be a virgin and has no experience with relationships but he sure knows how to catch on fast. He slowed down the kiss, must of just noticing that he was going too fast, and he ran his hands up my shirt and up my chest. His hot hands on me made me feel like I would go crazy.

I wrapped my arms around Alec and used force to flip us over so I was now on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked up at me with deep blue lustful eyes while he caught his breath. I leaned down and started slowly sending kisses from the back of his ear down his neck. Half way through I found a soft spot on his neck and bit down on it making a soft moan escape Alec's mouth. His cry in my ear made me excited... maybe more than it should be.

I leaned back slightly about to tell Alec that was enough but he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back down so my body was fully pressed on his. I could feel that he was hard under his jeans which only made me more excited. Alec leaned in close and gently brushed his lips on mine before whispering "Why are you hard?" I laughed slightly "Why are you?"

He blushed slightly before running his hands into my hair "What should we do about it?" My mind screamed that we needed to stop now or there would be no going back for my heart. My body on the other hand didn't listen to my head. I kissed Alec once more before lowering myself to his jeans and starting to undo his belt buckle.

Alec's breathing quickened as he watched me but he made no attempt to run away. I undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles making Alec completely exposed to me. He hid his face in his hands again and I grabbed one of his hands and kissed it "Don't be embarrassed, hiding from your partner isn't cute." Actually it was the total opposite. Alec being so shy was what was so sexy about him.

He slowly went to drop his hands but I stopped him and made him lift up his arms so that I could pull his ugly ass sweater off. I threw it to the ground and looked over Alec's now naked body. We were going way too far for practice but I couldn't find it in me to stop. I lowered myself again to Alec's hard member and he let out a shaky breath when I put it in my mouth.

I put everything I had into giving Alec the ultimate pleasure, using my tongue, biting every now again, and lastly deep throating him in a way that made sweet moans escape his mouth. That noise was one I wanted to hear over and over again until I went deaf. I wanted to be the only one to ever hear these noises... but that obviously can't happen. Alec clenched on to the sheets and his back arched making him go deeper in my mouth, which I didn't mind one bit.

Alec lifted his arms and laid them over his eyes breathing heavily "M-magnus... I'm gonna..." I looked up at him before continuing to work my magic, wanting Alec to feel pleasure to the very end. "Magnus" He moaned again before he climaxed inside my mouth. Alec looked at me catching his breath and his body went stiff when he seen me swallow it all. "Why... why would you do that?"

He sat up as I did and he grabbed a tissue off my bedside table and wiped off the rest that was on my face. "Because I wanted to" I said simply watching him. He finished cleaning me off before looking down seeing I was still hard. "Um... you're still... um" I looked down thinking before undoing my pants and pulling out my member making Alec blush darker then he already was. I grabbed his hand putting it on my cock and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Take care of it for me" I asked knowing that this was probably asking for too much. Alec's hand shook on my member as he tried to decide what to do but finally the shaking stopped and he held it tight in his hand running his thumb over the tip and down the side. He moved faster jerking me off and I leaned back on my hands looking up enjoying the high I felt having Alexander's hand on me. For a virgin he was amazing at giving hand jobs.

When I finally climaxed it was all over Alec's hand and some of it got on my cheek. This time I reached to grab the tissues but stopped frozen when I saw Alec lick the mess off of his fingers. The sight sent shivers up my spine and he leaned forward and licked it off my cheek making me lose all control and shove him back down kissing him deep and rough. He clung onto me tight digging his nails into my back and he kissed me with just as much passion letting cries escape his mouth shamefully.

Our thighs brushed, our middles met, we thrusted together slowly wanting to relieve the friction coming back to us. I moved my hands to Alec's ass clenching it making him cry out my name in joy. It was nice that he was enjoying this with me and not imagining that I was a cretin blonde. Without thinking I put my fingers near his entrance, caressing it gently and Alec shivered before gasping and grabbing my hands "We need to stop..."

I frowned catching my breath and I nodded backing up and getting off the bed "You're right... we took this too far." Alec sat up and looked himself over before hugging himself shyly. "Can I have my clothes?" I searched my room for his clothes that I threw all over the place and I handed them to him before grabbing some new clothes and going into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

When I came back Alec was fully dressed sitting on my bed, looking at a photo album. I sat next to him looking at the page and frowned seeing he was looking at the last family portrait we ever took. "Your mother was beautiful. You look just like her" he said looking at me.

I shrugged "I guess she does." "She really does" He said turning the page and frowning seeing a picture of me and my ex-girlfriend Camille Belcourt. "Who is she?" I took the album closing it quickly "No one important."

He frowned not believing me but shrugged and stood up "I should get home before my father starts to wonder where I keep wondering off to." I nodded and walked with him down stairs and to the door "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nodded hugging his book bag tight to his chest "Um... Magnus?" I raised an eyebrow in question and he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "Thank you for helping me Magnus." I smiled watching as he turned and ran to his car. I watched him drive away and was about to go inside but before I closed the door I noticed a black van I didn't see before speed off down the street.

* * *

 **Sexy boys doing sexy things ;) what do you guys think so far? I wonder if that black van will cause any problems.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec Pov- I drove home feeling like I was floating on a cloud. Kissing Magnus and doing all those things with him felt so good and it lifted so much weight off of my shoulders. When we first started I blocked out Magnus and tried to imagine my hand running through blonde curly hair and down white creamy skin. At first it worked, I could feel Jace's mouth sending kisses down my neck and his hands running down my sides.

Imagining Jace holding me was a sport I was a pro at and I have spent years portending. But now to have someone's hands actually touching me and caring for me it only made it feel more real. The more we got into it though the more Jace started to fade away and Magnus broke through. I never thought I would be attracted to anyone but Jace but Magnus was amazing and he turned me into a mumbling mess with his mouth.

When it started going too far though I got scared and put a stop to it. I wasn't afraid of going all the way that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the fact that I was okay with going all the way with someone who wasn't Jace. Jace was always supposed to be my first experience, he was supposed to be my first kiss, my first time. But Magnus was right when he said Jace likes people with experience and I had none what's so ever.

Besides that, I am older then Jace and what if he expects me to take charge? Shaking my head, I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car going into the house. Jace was there standing in the front entrance making me blush at the site of him "Jace... what are you doing here?" He shrugged "I kept calling you and you never answered your phone."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket seeing it said I had three missed calls all from Jace. "You never miss my phone calls, what were you doing" He asked giving me a questioning look. I put my phone back into my pocket "Oh um well you see... I was with Magnus." He frowned "Shouldn't that project be done already?"

I scratched the back of my head avoiding his eyes "Well you see um... It takes a long time to read a book and write about it." Jace put his hands on his hips looking mad "I'm not an idiot Alec I know what is really going on." I frowned forcing myself to look at him "What do you mean?" He looked me in the eye "You are seeing Magnus to get someone you like to like you; Alec you don't need Magnus Bane to get someone to like you. Just come out and tell that person that you like them I'm sure they will accept."

I searched his eyes frowning "What if it was someone so close to me that if I told them I loved them it would ruin our friendship?" He frowned "Then that person isn't really your friend Alec." I took a deep breath clenching my fists trying to push myself into finally confessing. "J-Jace... I um... I have always... Lov-" I got interrupted by my father walking up to us "Jace go home Alexander needs to study."

Jace looked at him before looking back at me "We will talk about this later okay?" I nodded numbly feeling all the fearlessness I had, run out of me. Jace patted my shoulder before leaving and I watched him frowning before looking at my dad. "You've been coming home late Alexander; you have a curfew you need to follow it."

I nodded "Yes father I'm sorry." He looked me over before touching my neck "Is that a bite mark?" I backed up quickly putting my hand over my neck "No I fell." He raised an eyebrow "On your neck?"

I nodded looking away "Well I tripped and... well." He looked me over frowning more and more the longer he stared. "Your skin is covered in body glitter, what's that about?" I looked myself over and he was right, Magnus's glitter must have rubbed off on me.

"Um well..." "I want you to stop spending time with that Magnus character." I frowned looking at him "What?" "I told you that you need to have better company. I tolerate Jace Herondale because I'm close to his father but Magnus Bane is trouble. I want you far away from trouble so you will stop seeing him."

"Father we are doing a project together." "I will talk to your teacher about giving you a new partner." I frowned not liking that. If he talks to my teacher, he would find out there was no group project and that will make him just ask questions.

"I will stay away from Magnus father I promise" I said putting my hand behind my back and crossing my fingers. He nodded going back into the living room and when he was gone I sighed with relief. I ran upstairs to my room and went right to the full length mirror looking at my appearance. Like dad said there was a mark on my neck and I was covered in glitter. "Damn how could I be so careless?" I grabbed a towel and went into my bathroom going to shower it all away.

Magnus Pov- The next morning I was shocked to see that my father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. It's been about a month since dad has come home from work so seeing him here was very strange. "Welcome home dad" I said sitting across from him at the table. He just flipped through his newspaper ignoring me like always.

I just shook my head and went to the frig looking for something to eat. He flipped a page and I saw him frown from the corner of my eye. "Looks like you can't help but cause trouble where ever you go don't you?" I frowned and closed the frig looking at him "Excuse me?"

He showed me the paper and there was a photo of Alexander kissing my cheek on my front step. That happened yesterday before he left to go home. I remembered the black van that sped off after Alec left, that must have been a paparazzi. "Fooling around with the good Lightwood boy are we? This will cause quit a scandal for the Governor and his family."

I read the story on it and it was accusing Alec and I of having a closeted love affair. "All he's doing is kissing my cheek it's not like we're going at it." Dad shook his head "You might as well be; Robert Lightwood will have a fit with that one picture. This shows that the Perfect Lightwood child is not so perfect."

I glared at him "Alec is perfect and him being gay doesn't change that!" He glanced at me "You're protesting way too much Magnus; do you have feelings for this boy?" I frowned rubbing my arm "Well... I'm helping him get a guy he likes." "That doesn't answer my question Magnus."

I sat back down "Is it so bad if I do like him?" He nodded "Yeah It is because you causing trouble will cause trouble for my company. Seriously Magnus you need to stop thinking only of yourself." "Are you seriously saying that! you who hasn't been home or hasn't even called in a month?!"

"My company is important Magnus, I send you money and make sure you have everything you want." I shook my head standing up "Whatever just go back to work for another month or two." I grabbed my book bag and went to school furious. When I walked into the school everyone stared at me in dead silence.

You would think that kids our age wouldn't read the paper but it seems that's not the case. People were staring, whispering, making up rumors to add on to the others I'm sure. A strong hand grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was slammed against a locker and held there. I looked at who would be so rude and was not surprised to see it was Jace Herondale.

"I should have known you would try something" I said meeting his cold golden eyes. "Shut up, tell me what you've been doing with my friend, and don't give me that crap about a project because I'm not falling for it anymore." I shoved him off of me "I'm helping Alec get someone he likes."

"Is that someone you? That picture of him kissing you makes it look like it." I rolled my eyes "It was a kiss on the cheek, you idiot it meant nothing. The tabloids are just flipping it into something so they can cause problems."

"It's more than just a problem, Alec is horrified. His father came down on him like an ax and he's in a lot of trouble. He tried to come to school but photographers bothered him so much that he locked himself inside his house." I frowned feeling horrible about that and Jace backed off of me "Alec is my best friend and I will not let you make a fool out of him." I clenched my fists "if anyone is making a fool out of Alexander it's you Herondale."

He looked shocked at this "Excuse me?" "You know what, I'm done with this, I'm done with all of it. Alec came to me because he is in love with YOU and he wants YOU to love him back. He is determined to have YOU as his boyfriend so I offered my assistance."

"Obviously though this isn't working out because there is no way YOU will ever see what Alec needs. YOU don't even deserve to have Alexanders affection because he is ten times more amazing and charming then you! Damn it I wish he liked me and not you but that's not the way it is. He likes YOU and he will always love YOU!"

Jace was dead silent as I caught my breath not noticing that I held my breath while yelling all of that. I also hadn't notice how loud I was talking because everyone was staring at me looking shocked. Damn I just added more to the gossip. I looked back at Jace who was pale as a ghost and looked like I punched him in the face "Alec... loves me?"

I frowned and nodded "He does but he doesn't want to lose you as a friend." He looked away frowning more "Last night... he tried to tell me but his dad got in the way." Hearing that Alec almost told him his feelings made me a little upset. Deep down I was hoping that I would sway him to look my way, to forget Jace and to fall in love with me. I guess that won't ever happen though.

"Jace you need to take in consideration how Alexander feels, it hasn't been easy for him seeing you with Clary." He met my eyes and was silent for a long moment before turning and running out of the school. 

Alec Pov- I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling numbly not sure what else to do. I was caught with my guard down and this was what I get for it. Sighing I closed my eyes thinking about this morning when my father read the paper.

 _~I walked down the stairs smiling excited to get to school and see Magnus to tell him about the progress I made of almost telling Jace about my feelings. Today was the day I would finally tell Jace the truth and after that... well after that I don't know. Where will Magnus and I stand after that? Are we friends or maybe he just sees me as a customer? I know I don't want Magnus out of my life._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts of Magnus by my father grabbing my arm and slamming me against the wall knocking the air out of my lungs. "How long has this been going on" He yelled loudly. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"I'm talking about you and Magnus Bane! Camera's caught you kissing him on the cheek at his house yesterday. Stories of a secret love affair are starting, what were you thinking doing something like that in public, hell what were you thinking doing it at all and with a Man!" His hold got tighter on my shoulders and I closed my eyes tight from the pain._

 _"Dad I... I'm sorry." "Are you seeing Magnus Bane? Are you having a disgusting relationship with that Fag?" I opened my eyes glaring at my father "Don't call him that Magnus is a great guy!"_

 _My dad hit me across the face for yelling at him and I frowned staying quiet. "Are you in love with this boy? I told you to stop hanging around that boy because I knew this would happen. His sinful nature had rubbed off on you and he led you into his bed and his sins."_

 _I couldn't help the blush from coming to my face "We never slept together." "But from that mark on your neck you have done things together. That Bastard child made my son gay and he will pay." I glared at him again not able to hold in my anger "I have always been this way! I'm in love with Jace!"_

 _I flinched hearing Jace's name come out of my mouth and my dad was dead still not taking his cold eyes off of me. Finally, he hit me again before letting me go. "We'll help you get over this disease Alexander; I'll find you a nice relaxing rehab center to help clean your mind." I sighed "Dad you can't-" He wouldn't let me finish my complaint because he just walked out. I looked at Isabelle and my mom who both avoided eye contact with me. ~_

After that Jace got here and we tried to walk to school but the paparazzi were surrounding me swarming me with questions about Magnus and our hot secret love affair as if there was something to it. Of course Jace never reads the paper so he was beyond confused by the questions and looked shocked at me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran home and have been hiding in my room ever since. How am I going to face Jace know that he knows I'm gay, maybe he thinks I'm in love with Magnus like everyone else.

I sighed and laid my arm over my eyes "maybe I am in love with Magnus." I felt my body tense up at my own words. Why in the world would I even think that let alone say it? I love Jace. Jace, Jace, Jace... don't I?

Sighing, I turned on my side and looked at the wall frowning to myself. My bedroom door opened and I sighed knowing it was my mom "Mom please leave me alone." "I'm not your mom" Jace said making me sit up quickly and look at him. "Jace? What are you doing here I thought you went to school."

He looked a little pale and slightly nervous. "Alec can I ask you a question? I want an honest answer." I fully turned to look at him "What is it?" He frowned looking me in the eye "Are you in love with me?"

I felt my body go into full on panic mode. I started shaking and tried to breath but instead of breathing I was hyperventilating. I pulled my knees to my chest gasping before putting my hands in my hair pulling at it wishing that it was long for I could hide under it. Jace frowned and walked over to me, sitting on my bed and pulling me close hugging me tightly.

I tensed up in his arms before looking up at him feeling the tears fall down my face. He looked at me frowning sadly before just hugging me tight and stroking the top of my head "I'm sorry" He said softly making my body go numb. The pity in his voice, the sadness of not being able to give me what I need, the rejection of my love it was so horrible to hear. "Alec you know I love you but like a brother... I'm sorry I was so oblivious to your feelings."

"Is there even a tiny part of your heart that loves me more" I asked softly knowing it was hopeless. His silence only confirmed what I already knew. I forced myself to let go of Jace and I looked at him meeting his eyes "You said that a real friend wouldn't let anything change... do you hate me now?" he shook his head no "That's impossible Alec you will always be my best and closest friend."

I frowned "What's so great about Clary Jace? Why do you like her so much?" He shrugged slightly "I don't really know; she just makes me feel alive." I frowned looking away "And that's a feeling I can never give you?"

He looked at me not giving me an answer and I nodded "I understand... can you please go Jace? I really need to be alone." He frowned but nodded standing up "I really am sorry Alec." I nodded laying back down and I watched him leave before baring my face in my pillow silently sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**(it's the Malec drinking game! *grabs soda* take a drink every time you see the words 'two years' trust me it's in here a lot lol)  
**  
Magnus Pov- The next week was maybe one of the worst weeks of my life. Alec stayed hidden away, Jace never told me anything about him, and what's worse is that the paparazzi would not leave me alone for the first two days. Now the rumor of Alec and I was slowing down and people were forgetting about it. what they did focus on though was my shitty credibility as a love expert.

Somehow they found out that I was trying to get Alec with Jace and that just made everyone laugh saying I have horrible judgment. Then a horrible travesty happened, Will Herondale was killed in a horrible car accident completely destroying Tessa. people somehow have come to the conclusion that Tessa's grief is my fault because I'm the one that got them together in the first place. Then there was Maia, it was revealed that Maia was cheating on Jordan with her ex Bat just like Ragnor predicted.

All the couples I helped just started falling apart. I didn't even care though I just wanted to know how Alec was doing. I looked around me frowning at everyone standing around for Will's funeral. Jace was standing not too far away from me looking around too. It wasn't surprising that he was here he was related to the guy after all.

I looked around more looking toward the back row where the none family and friends' members stood. I have no doubt they were all business associates. My guess was confirmed when Robert Lightwood came into view with his wife, daughter, and youngest son Max. It was raining so everyone was holding umbrellas everyone but a boy with black hair who walked up to Robert standing next to him. He looked ahead and his blue eyes were pale and lifeless.

"Alexander" I said softly not able to take my eyes off him. The rain was falling hard on him making his black hair stick to the sides of his face and fall in front of his eyes. I couldn't take my eyes away from him, he looked so broken and I know he wasn't that sad over Will. He didn't even know Will that much I'm sure.

After they lowered the coffin people started clearing out to go home. The Lightwoods walked away as well leaving Alec behind to just stand there alone in the rain. I frowned watching him before walking up and holding my umbrella over us. He blinked the raindrops off his lashes before looking up at me "Magnus" he asked softly.

I nodded looking back into his eyes. It wasn't my imagination earlier; his eyes really were dull with none of the passion I loved to see in them. Whatever I went through this week it was obviously not as bad as him. "what happened, why do you look so..." I couldn't even find the words to say.

He breathed calmly but I barely heard it over the pounding of the rain on the umbrella. "He doesn't love me..." He finally said, his voice almost a whisper. I leaned in to hear better "What was that?" his lip trembled and tears formed in his eyes "Jace... He doesn't love me. I knew that there was a chance he wouldn't... but Magnus I needed him to love me."

I frowned and moved his wet hair out of his eyes "Oh Alec I'm so sorry... I should have never tried to get you with him. I knew... I knew he didn't feel that way yet I pushed you." the tears went down his face "You promised..." I nodded frowning "I know I promised you he would be with you. Alec that was a horrible promise for me to make."

He was silent again for a long moment "I'm being sent away... I don't know how long I'll be gone." I frowned not liking that we would be separated "Where are you going?" "A rehab center... my father said they will cleanse me of my sickness and make me better again." "Alec that's ridiculous" I yelled but he just shrugged "I can't change his mind."

He met my eyes again "Are we friends Magnus?" I quickly nodded "Of course we are Alexander." I wanted to be more than that but that couldn't be brought up now. "Then please promise you'll wait for me. I don't know what will happen to me but I need you to be here to anchor me down once I get back. I don't want to lose myself and I need you to help me if I do."

I nodded and pulled him close hugging him tight "I'm going to miss you Alexander Lightwood." Alec leaned into my chest closing his eyes, breathing in my scent. "And I you Magnus Bane." 

Alec Pov Two Years Later- I finished packing my bag to go home and looked around my small room I have been concealed in for the past two years. The pamphlet for this place said that it was a calm relaxing spa where people didn't judge you and they used calming therapy to help you. That was far from the truth though, the first week was like that but once they saw that they weren't making progress on making me any less gay they changed their tune. People gave me judgmental stares, they called me horrible names starting fights, and worse of all they moved me from normal therapy to shock therapy.

Shock therapy was for people who have mental issues. They assume shocking you over and over again will train your brain into changing its mind. I haven't had access to a phone so I haven't been able to talk to anyone. I haven't talked to Jace since the day he turned me down and I haven't talked to Magnus since the night of Will's funeral.

Sighing to myself I sat on the bed pulling out a family photo that my mother sent me through the mail. Max has gotten so big since I last seen him, he was eleven now which was hard for me to wrap my head around. Magnus must be in college now since he graduated two years ago. I never got to graduate because my father wanted me to come here as soon as possible.

Jace and Isabelle were seniors in high school now, I wonder if I missed seeing them graduate. The only reason I was even able to go home was because I finally convinced them that I was 'cured'. I was far from cured though, if anything I was even more sure of my sexuality. Sometimes I would find myself having wet dreams and they always involved Magnus.

It wasn't surprising since Magnus is really the only person I have ever been with, but still I like to think that I had a special place in my heart for him... maybe even loved him. I blushed at the thought of loving Magnus. There's no way he would love me back but it doesn't stop me from loving him anyway. A part of my brain said that this was just like with Jace and I shouldn't bother with the heart break but one thing that's different from Jace is that Magnus is actually gay. Maybe I could get him to look my way someday.

There was a knock on my door before my father walked in looking as serious as always. I had a pit of hatred for my father because of everything I went through in this place but I was very good at hiding it. "Ready to go home" He asked observing me. I nodded grabbing my bag and flinging it over my shoulder "Beyond ready."

We walked down the hall and I got one last shower of dirty looks as I passed by. Yeah I was not going to miss this place or damn shock therapy. When we got in the car I laid my head on the window feeling the cold glass on my skin, it felt good. "So Alexander how was it?"

I glanced at him "They shocked me over and over again, when that didn't work they kept telling me about how I'm going to hell, and finally when that didn't work one of the dudes tried to rape me in order to scare me out of being gay, which I have to say was a horrible idea on his part. Next time you send someone to rape me you might want to tell them I'm a black belt." He frowned "Alexander all of that stuff had to happen in order for you to see the error of your ways." I rolled my eyes before looking at him "Yes father I see that now, you saved my life and soul from damnation and I appreciate it."

He nodded "You should" He said simply. I leaned into the seat frowning "How is everyone doing?" He shrugged "A lot has happened... your mother and I got divorced." I glanced at him "You did?"

He nodded "I have some sins of my own to append for." In other words, he cheated. I looked out the window again "Are you still living with mom?" He nodded "For now until I can find a place, you will move in with me afterwards."

I frowned "I miss living with my siblings why can't I stay with mom?" He glared at me for talking back and I sighed slouching in the seat "Sorry..." He sighed looking at the road "I need to keep an eye on you Alexander to make sure you don't relapse." "Relapse, you make sound like I'm a drug addict." He gave me a look that said he rather I had been a drug addict.

We stayed in complete silence the rest of the way home and the second the car was parked in the drive way I bolted from the car, bag in hand, and ran inside needing to see my family. I dropped my bag at the door and the second I came in two bodies threw themselves at me hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged them back as tight as I could, never wanting to let go again. "Alec we missed you so much" Isabelle said into my ear.

I smiled missing hearing her voice "I missed you both so, so much." I forced myself to let them go to look them over and I frowned at what I saw. Isabelle had cut her hair and it was to her shoulders now, the wild way she used to dress with short tops and leather jeans was gone and she dressed more simple and clean. Max had changed a lot. his glasses weren't as big on his face as I remembered and he got so tall, the top of his head ended below my chin for crying out loud.

I used to be able to pick this kid up... there's no way that will ever happen again. "You two have changed a lot." Isabelle looked me over "You haven't changed at all... well your hair got a little long again and you need to shave but besides that you look the same." She was right, my bangs were growing in front of my face and I had stubble on my chin.

"They wouldn't let me shave a lot there... they thought I would kill myself or them with the blade." Max laughed thinking it was funny and I smiled missing his laugh. "Jace can't wait to see you" Isabelle said smiling at me. I frowned slightly not sure if I was ready to talk to Jace. It's been two years though so I had to face the music at some point.

I grabbed my bag going to my room and they followed me not wanting to deal with mom and dad's issues. Once I got to the room I put my bag on the bed and looked at Isabelle "How's Magnus doing?" She sat at my computer desk "Magnus got a job down town as a professional love expert, it's one of those weird things for people who have no love life. They call in and get advice about how to ask people out or what to do in love situations. I think it's called 'love is just a call away'."

That was a stupid name but it sounded like something that would appeal to Magnus. "Mom said we should leave you alone so you can get settled." I frowned not wanting them to go but nodded and laid on my bed "Right." Isabelle and max waved before walking out and I watched them before looking at my cell phone sitting on the dresser. I haven't seen it in two years so it was a little strange seeing it there for my use now.

I grabbed it and looked through my contacts not surprised that Magnus's number was no longer in there. I glanced over at my lap top sitting on my desk wondering if what I was about to do was crazy. Holding my breath, I grabbed the computer and went to a search site typing in _Love is just a call away._ I felt stupid for even doing this but I needed to talk to Magnus, to hear his voice and know he was real. It's been two years and I was starting to forget how he felt and sounded.

Once I got the company's number I dialed it into my phone and stared at it wondering if I should really push talk. What if Magnus wasn't the one to answer? That would be a very awkward conversation. I finally hiked up my skirt and pushed the talk button feeling butterflies in my stomach.

Every ring made my heart pound louder and louder until finally a sweet voice said "Hello this is love is a call away, my name is Magnus Bane how may I help you darling?" His voice was full of joy and sweetness making my heart melt. I didn't know how much I missed him till I finally heard his voice. "Um... hi...you are Magnus Bane... the love expert right? They say you can get anyone together" I said softly repeating what I said to him when he came up to me the day we met.

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone before finally he said softly "Yes I am Magnus and you have my guarantee that whoever you like I can get you with them." I closed my eyes "You swear it" I asked softly. "Of course, who is the lucky guy?" I clung to the phone "Um well... You see, there was this guy who tried to help me get my best friend to love me. I thought my friend was the perfect guy but it turned out the perfect guy was right next to me."

He was silent again and when he finally spoke I could hear the smile on his face "He sounds really special." I nodded smiling slightly "He is very special to me." "Well darling my advice is you should go with your gut and go for it. Tell this guy how you feel... I'm sure he feels the same way as you."

A blush spread across my face "He does" I asked breathlessly. "Listen, here's my number so you can get in touch with me after hours." He told me his number and I quickly grabbed a pen and paper writing it down. "Thank you for your help Magnus." "Of course darling glad I could help."

I was about to hang up but stopped when he said softly "It was nice hearing from you Alexander." I closed my eyes soaking in the sound of him saying my full name. It always sounded so special coming out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll call you soon Magnus."

Magnus Pov- I forced myself to hang up the phone catching my breath. It has been so long since I heard his voice but the moment I had I knew it was him. He repeated the words he said the day we met and that felt really special to me. I leaned back into my chair and put my feet on my desk feeling my entire body feel fuzzy with happiness.

Ragnor poked his head in glaring "Honestly Magnus, get back to work." I looked at him not able to contain my smile "No one is calling right now." he looked over my face, his face in a permeate scowl "Why do you have that foolish smile on your face?" "Alec called me" I said excitement painting my voice.

His scowl turned to a frown "Magnus you just started moving on from him. You are doing good at school and you have a decent job don't let Alec and his family drama ruin that." I lost my smile staring at my friend "Ragnor I love him... I have missed him so much." He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "I know you have Magnus but you need to think of yourself. You just got that fashion scholarship and everyone forgot all about your 'secret love affair'."

I rolled my eyes "There was no secret love affair." Ragnor sat down in the chair next to me "Do it for Alec too, Catarina has told me stuff about that place Alec went to and believe me it's best that he doesn't go back there." I frowned sitting up and putting my feet on the floor "What do you mean?" He shook his head and stood up "Just stay away from Alec got it Magnus?"

I hesitated before nodding "I will." He nodded and walked out and I leaned back in my chair now worried about what the love of my life has been going through for the past two years. Once I found out where Alec was I drove down there and tried to see him. I wasn't surprised when the secretary told me I wasn't allowed to see him and sent me away.

Now Alec was home and he wanted to see me. That place didn't make him lose himself like he feared and as I promised I waited here for him. I was offered an internship for one of the most famous fashion designers and was told I would have to move to France. Going to France and working for this designer was always one of my dreams.

I turned it down though because I couldn't bear the thought of Alec coming home and I not being here. I already broke the promise I made when I said I could get him with Jace, If I broke this promise I think it would have broken Alec more then he already was. Ragnor was trying to be a good friend I knew that but I just couldn't take his advice. Life without Alec has been so hard, knowing he was here in this town and not seeing him would be even harder.

My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up quickly looking at the text that appeared on the screen. It was from Alec and it said _'Please meet me tonight at the high school football field, I really need to see you.'_ I smiled not able to stop the happy butterflies from coming back into my chest. I quickly text him back telling him when I get off before holding my phone to my chest feeling my heart pound under it. Tonight I would see Alec again after so long. My work phone rang telling me I still had a job to do and I picked it up happily, watching the clock waiting for closing time.

Later around midnight I sat on the bleachers in the school football field waiting for Alec to show up. It was weird being back here after having graduated two years ago. I haven't been back because seeing this place just brought back memories of Alec. I spent all of school never noticing Alec at all but the second he wormed his way into my life he never was over looked again.

The rest of the school year without him was painful for me and it all went by in a blur. No one ever asked me for love advice again, thinking my opinion was cursed. it wasn't till after I graduated that I got hired as a phone operator for _'love is just a call away'_ I was hesitant on taking the job in case they somehow would catch wind of my past love mistakes but I figured I needed a job to support Alec and I someday. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the sound of light footsteps came on the bleachers.

I looked up and there walking up to me was Alec lightwood. He looked beautiful as always with his gorgeous blue eyes and creamy pale skin that shined in the moonlight. He looked different too, his hair was to his shoulders and his bangs fell slightly in front of his eyes. His face looked nice and smooth like he just shaved.

"Alec" I breathed out softly over whelmed by the site of him. He stopped one bleacher below me looking up into my eyes "Magnus." we stared at each other a little longer before throwing ourselves in each other's arms needing to feel each other, to have our skins touch and know we were real. "I'm shocked your father let you out" I said stroking his hair.

"I snuck out my window, he thinks I'm sleeping." I laughed slightly looking at him "you are twenty years old Alec I think you are too old to be sneaking out of the house." The blush I loved so much appeared on his face. God I missed seeing him blush like that.

"I missed you Magnus... that place... it was so horrible." I frowned and sat down with him holding his hands in mine "What happened." His hands trembled in mine and I gave them a slight squeeze. "they used shock therapy on me Magnus."

I got wide eyed shocked "They did not." He nodded his hands shaking more "It hurt so much." Images of Alec being strapped to a table or a chair and having wires taped to his temples to send painful shock waves through his head came to view. the thought of it made me want to throw up.

"They told me I was going to hell and would die a painful death like all the other fags of this world." I let go of one of his hands and rubbed his back "That was a horrible thing to live through Alec, and for two years." he looked away his breath hitching a little "that's not the worse part Magnus." I frowned not liking that, what could be worse?

He started to shake again looking lost in thought "I was raped in there Magnus." I felt my entire body tense up "What?" He looked at me "One of the workers there snuck into my room one night and tried to rape me, I tried to fight him off but it was no use he was stronger than I was. He held me down and raped me while telling me I was trash."

"you are not trash alexander, does your father know what happened to you?" He shook his head no "I told him I fought the guy off... he said what happened to me was necessary." I never hated his father more than I did at this very moment. Alec hugged himself still slightly shaking "it was nothing like when you held me Magnus... he was rough and hit me, he made me feel so disgusting."

I always thought I would be the one to take Alec's virginity away, he didn't deserve to lose it like this. "Oh Alec... I should have never let you go. You and I should have run away together or something." He looked at me with desperation in his eyes "you are the only one I want Magnus, I don't want Jace or anyone else just you."

He wrapped my arms around him holding him tight "I'm yours, I have always been yours" Alec sighed with relief making his breath come out in the form of smoke from the thin air. Winter was coming and it was very chilly tonight. I stood up still having my arms around Alec "it's cold, let's go to my place to talk some more." Alec nodded numbly and walked with me to my car holding onto me tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I want to go into a hole and cry. Just cry for hours and hours. I spent six hours writing my latest chapter for born to endless love last night. It was finished but somehow all but the first paragraph of the story got deleted. It was so good and now it's gone! Why did this happen!**

 ***Takes deep breaths* okay, I seriously can't stop crying but I must push on. This is a really hot chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Alec Pov- When I walked into Magnus's flat it shocked me how simple it was. The living area was small with just A small leather couch, a coffee table, some book shelves, and a flat screen hanging on the wall. The kitchen was even smaller with a frig, stove and a few small cabinets. "It's so... small" I said not knowing what else to say.

He nodded "I could only afford this small place, my job doesn't pay much and my fashion career hasn't gotten off the ground yet." I looked at him shocked "You design clothes?" he nodded and pulled me toward a hallway that consisted of three doors. Two rooms and a bathroom most likely.

He opened the door at the end of the hall exposing a room exploding with color. Different colored fabric was laying all over the floor and desk. Silk, cotton, polyester, and of course fabric covered in glitter and sequence. A table was sitting in the middle of the room with a sewing machine sitting on top of it and fabric sticking out of it.

"Wow you really do design clothes." He nodded grabbing a book and shoving it in my face excitedly "these are all my drawings I made in the past two years. I want it to be my first official line when I become famous." I opened the book and was caught breathless at the drawings inside.

There was a light blue strapless dress that was short in the front but long in the back and it looked like it would flow perfectly to the floor, a one-piece jump suit that was black with blue sequence on the collar, and my favorite was a light blue corset that was covered in black lace and was tied together with a blue ribbon that was slightly darker then the fabric color. "Wow Magnus... this is amazing." I looked through them all before looking back at him "Why are all of them black and blue?" He smiled "Because when I was drawing them I was thinking of you. Your silky black hair and gorgeous blue eyes... you inspired me."

A wide smile spread on my face and I gently sat the book down "I inspired a whole line of clothing?" He nodded "Their all women's clothing but yes you inspired every, one." I took a closer look at all the fabric in the room and it was indeed mostly black and blue. "I would be lying if I said you didn't inspire me while I was away also."

Magnus blinked confused "I inspired you?" I nodded smiling "I helped a few people with love advice while I was in there. This one guy didn't know how to tell his best friend he loved him." "So he was like you and Jace?"

I shook my head no "They were both gay and their parents put them in the rehab center because of the boys they were dating. The guy I was talking to really liked his friend though and I had them talk it out with each other one day after therapy... the normal therapy I should add. They talked to each other and he came to find his friend loved him too. They ended up breaking out and running away together."

Magnus looked at me hesitantly, a question was in his eyes and I knew what it was he wanted to ask. "His name was Sebastian... the guy who raped me is name was Sebastian Verlac." His questioning eyes turned to painful ones "I can't stand that some stranger touched you. I should have been there to keep you safe."

I reached up touching his cheek "There's no way you could have been. None of this is your fault and it's not mine either, it's all my father." "How could he do such a horrible thing to you?" "I'm pretty sure he hired Sebastian himself, it's hard to say wither or not he believed me about fighting him off. Sebastian must have told him what happened."

Magnus grabbed my hand "well you don't ever have to worry about your father or Sebastian again because I am here to keep you safe." I smiled up at him before taking my hand away and wrapping my arms around his neck holding him tightly. "Don't ever let me go again." He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly "Never ever again."

I slid my hand into his gelled hair, pulling him down so his lips pressed against mine. He smiled against my mouth before starting to kiss me, holding me tighter to him. Our mouths finally being together again felt like bliss, our lips molded perfectly together in a way I knew it never would with Jace. I was foolish for even thinking anyone could be better than Magnus. He was perfect in every single possible way.

Magnus slid his hand under my shirt slowly as if waiting for me to reject his touch but I only leaned into it wanting him to touch me more, to feel his hot skin on my own. He purred slightly against my lips before breaking the kiss and starting to send small kisses down my throat. I leaned my head back giving him more room and he smirked before biting down on some soft skin. A breathless moan escaped my lips and I gripped Magnus's hair tighter making him growl with approval.

He must like his hair being pulled because he lifted me up and sat me on one of his work desks that was covered in unused fabric before getting in between my legs, kissing my neck again. He slid his hands back up my shirt and pulled it up as he slid his hands up my skin. Stopping half way, he let his thumbs pause on my nipples brushing them slightly. "M-Magnus, don't do that" I moaned softly.

Magnus met my eyes, his were almost cat like, thirsty and hungry looking at his prey. "But you like it Alec. You make the cutest noises when I do it" He said now rubbing his thumbs on both buds. I closed my eyes leaning my head back slightly, breathing heavy.

Satisfied, he stopped teasing me and pushed my shirt more. "Lift up your arms." A memory of another dark haired man forcing my arms up and my shirt off came into my mind but I pushed it aside and lifted up my arms. I was with Magnus, I was safe and far from harm with him.

He lifted the shirt off of my body before I quickly grabbed Magnus's shoulders pulling him close and kissing his mouth hard. My nails dug into his skin a little through his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He laid his hands on my bare waist kissing me back with intensity and passion. "God you're beautiful Alec" He whispered sliding his hands up my sides and back.

I leaned into his touch meeting Magnus's lustful eyes "it's your turn" I said softly moving my hands down to the edge of his shirt. He slowly let go of me and lifted his arms and I pulled his shirt up and over his head before throwing it on the floor in a pile of fabric. I grabbed his face and attacked his mouth loving the taste and feel of it. I needed Magnus like a drug, a very strong drug that I never want to quit.

Magnus, still being in between my legs, pulled me as close as possible making me wrap my legs around his waist and he kissed me back licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore every inch of my mouth and brush against my tongue hotly. This kiss would be nothing like that first kiss when Magnus put his tongue in and I was too afraid to let him continue. That time I loved the taste of Magnus in my mouth but I was too afraid that I was slowly falling out of love with Jace and instead falling for this man, this beautiful, beautiful man.

I slid my hands into his hair again tugging it hard and Magnus's moan was like a growl in my mouth. My body was getting so hot and my pants were getting pretty tight so I broke the kiss and looked into Magnus's eyes breathing heavily. "We should move to the bedroom... your fabric might get dirty if we do it here" I said softly and I felt a shiver go up Magnus's spine. He picked me up again only this time it was bridal style so it just made me feel embarrassed.

"You're so light" Magnus said smiling down at my most likely beyond red face. I clung onto his neck hiding my face in his shoulder "You're pretty strong... I never would have guessed." He laughed and started walking out of the sewing room, making his way to his bedroom. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Alexander."

I looked up at him "Like what?" He opened his bedroom door and went inside before kicking it shut again. "Well if you really want to know~" He purred laying me down on the bed "I love the combination of blue eyes and black hair" He said kissing the top of my head and then my right eyelid. I sighed happily "What else?"

He smiled and started kissing down my neck again "I helped people with love but I never really cared to have a love of my own. That was until I met you and you stole away my heart and soul. Even when you wanted to be with Jace I wanted nothing more than to be with you. I love you so much Alexander."

I smiled and held Magnus tighter around the neck pulling him more on top of me "I love you too Magnus." He smiled and lowered himself starting to unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans. I let him and sighed with relief when they were pulled off, relieving some of the pressure I was feeling down there. "You're so cute" He said grabbing the waistband of my boxers and pulling them down agonizingly slow.

I whimpered slightly showing him that I wanted him to stop teasing me but he just kept the pace and finally the boxers were gone. Once he dropped them on the floor he ran his hand up my thigh looking hungrily at my arousal making me feel even more turned on. "Go ahead Magnus" I said spreading my legs for he had better access "Do whatever you want to me." Another shiver went up his spine before he leaned down and took me all in his mouth with one swift movement.

I moaned loudly laying my head back into the pillow that smelled of Magnus as he deep throated me. He licked up and around my shaft slowly before sucking on the tip making my back arch and making me cry out shamelessly. His mouth made a pop noise as he took it away and he looked up at me with hungry eyes "you sure about this? We can wait until you're comfortable."

I reached down and caressed Magnus's cheek gently "I am ready for this Magnus; I have wanted you for two long years. Now hurry up and get your dick inside me." Magnus didn't take another moment to question me, he just leaned back slightly and put his fingers in his mouth coating them and making them wet enough to prepare me. I watched him before leaning back and closing my eyes trying to relax.

Images kept flashing into my mind; Sebastian brutally tearing off my clothes, him giving me head but not in the amazing way Magnus did but hard and with teeth, and then he forced his way inside me without even preparing me. He was so rough that it caused my ass to bleed and it was agonizingly painful. "Alexander, you're shaking" Magnus said softly, reaching up and touching my cheek gently. I leaned into the touch "I'm fine."

He frowned obviously not believing me but I grabbed his hand "please don't stop Magnus." he searched my eyes for a long moment before lowering his other hand and sticking two fingers inside me. I gritted my teeth arching my back off the bed as I felt the slight pain from being entered. "Are you okay" Magnus asked and I nodded catching my breath "move."

He nodded and started moving his fingers around, thrusting and curling them deeply trying to find the bundle of nerves that would send me to heaven. finally, his fingers brushed my prostate slightly making me cry out in pleasure. "T-there Magnus, touch me again there" I cried out closing my eyes. He curled his fingers quickly hitting the spot over and over making shameless moans escape my mouth.

"mmm, it feels so good keep going" I cried arching my back off the bed. He inserted another digit making me scream loudly in pleasure "yes Magnus, yes, faster!" Magnus grunted slightly watching me "Damn Alec stop being so cute." I opened my eyes looking at him "I can't help it, it feels so good, I think I'm ready."

He stopped teasing me frowning "Are you sure?" I glared up at him and he nodded getting the message before removing his fingers "Just tell me if it becomes too much for you." "Magnus stop treating me like I'm wounded" I yelled getting frustrated. Was this the way it was going to be every time he touches me now? I feel like I'm made of glass and he is holding me carefully so not to drop me and break me.

"Alec I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." "Well don't be, I'm okay so stop messing around and get inside me already." He looked me over a little longer before reaching over and opening the drawer of his bedside table pulling out a bottle of lube. He took off his pants and boxers before coating himself with the lube.

I watched him and sighed with relief when he pushed his way inside. The pressure of him going inside hurt at first but then it faded into hot pleasure. "You're so tight Alec" Magnus said grabbing my legs "Relax a little okay?" I nodded and relaxed my body to the best of my ability "Magnus move."

He nodded and started thrusting inside me nice and slow so my body would get used to his presence. I was thankful for this but also a little annoyed. Two years of emotions were built up inside me and wanted to come out but fear was not too far behind. His thrusts went deeper making me get out of my thoughts and lean my head back moaning.

"Alec is it okay if I go faster?" I nodded not going to bother yelling at him for asking me. "Faster, harder" I moaned out and he nodded before grabbing my hips and starting to pick up the pace diving right into my sweet spot. I gasped loudly closing my eyes before clinging to Magnus's shoulders "More Magnus give me more!"

He obediently obliged by changing the position of his hips slightly and pounding into me so deep that I was seeing stars behind my eyelids. "Alec, I love you" Magnus moaned not stopping his thrusts and I smiled holding onto him tighter before opening my eyes and freezing stiff. Instead of Magnus looking at me all I saw was black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes that have haunted my dreams over and over again.

Magnus Pov- After saying I loved him I felt Alec's entire body go stiff making his insides tense around my member that was still deep inside him. It was pleasurable but mostly painful. "Alec baby that kind of hurts, are you alright?" He just kept staring at me like a deer caught in headlights before starting to hyperventilate.

I forced my way out of him; which was hard to do with him being so tense; and I cupped his face in my hands "Alexander you're okay, I'm here for you so please calm down." "DON'T TOUCH ME" he screamed to the top of his lungs before slapping me across the face. I got wide eyed too stunned to respond and he used that to his advantage. He quickly sat up and shoved me on my back before getting on top of me and putting his hands tight around my neck strangling me.

"A-alec" I gasped his name but his grip only got tighter. His normally gorgeous blue eyes were dark and full of hate "I'll kill you" he growled squeezing my neck tighter. I grabbed his wrists having no choice but to use my strength against him. I pulled his arms over his head and flipped us over so I was on top of him.

My throat burned like hell but I forced myself to talk to him "Alexander please calm down." he only seemed to be even more panicked from having his arms restrained "let me go Sebastian!" I flinched hurt that he thought I was his rapist but the hurt quickly turned to concern "oh Alexander, Sebastian's not here it's me Magnus. You're safe with me just please try to calm down."

he breathed heavily staring me down with his death glare but then his eyes softened and his breathing steadied "M-Magnus?" I nodded and dropped his wrists before pulling him into my arms "it's me baby." Alec relaxed against me before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and starting to cry into my chest. I rocked him gently cooing assuring words in his ear to calm him down.

I knew I shouldn't have tried doing anything with him yet, he hasn't had sex since Sebastian and Alec may be strong but he still needs time to heal. "I hurt you" Alec said softly, leaning back and touching the hand marks on my neck. I smiled at him "it's no big deal don't worry about it." "I will worry about it Magnus I could have killed you, I was choking you to death and I hit you."

I wiped the tears from his eyes smiling at him "It's ok Alec." he let me go and got up searching for his boxers and jeans "I should head home before my dad decides to check on me." I frowned watching him "are you sure you can handle being alone right now?" he nodded putting on his boxers hiding his fantastic ass from me "I should be alright now."

I nodded before getting up and dressed into some pajamas. Alec looked himself over in the mirror frowning "you left three hickeys on my neck." I smiled proud of myself "good thing it's turtle neck season." he nodded looking at me "I won't always be wearing turtle necks though."

I thought before smiling and grabbing some foundation "here you go." Alec looked it over "what is it?" I rolled my eyes at him "it's foundation it covers up hickeys and zits." he looked at it before looking at me "do you wear this?"

I nodded "of course." he smiled slightly "so then what do you really look like? Is there a horrible wort you're hiding from me?" I smiled glad that he was back into his teasing state.

"You wound me darling, I will have you know that I am absolutely flawless." he smiled "yes you are" he said kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and watched him go into the sewing room to fetch his shirt. "when will I get to see you again" I asked following him.

He slipped on his shirt before fixing his messed up hair "very soon I hope, I'll keep in touch." I walked him to the door and pulled him close for a short kiss "I love you Alexander." he looked into my eyes and smiled "I love you too Magnus." he kissed me once more before leaving to go home.

Alec Pov- The walk home from Brooklyn was a difficult one thanks to the cold wind but it helped me clear my head. I was finally close to Magnus in a way I always wanted to be but thanks to my fear I ruined it. I thought I got over Sebastian and the hold he had over me. I'm never going to see him again so why am I still so afraid?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder from behind. I tensed up before quickly turning around and punching the person behind me in the jaw with all my might. "WHAT THE HELL ALEC" a familiar voice yelled from behind his hand that was over his mouth. I blinked confused before looking over my attackers' curly blonde hair "Jace?"

He took his hand off his mouth glaring at me "yeah it's me why the hell did you punch me?" "why the hell did you sneak up on me like that" I asked back before starting to walk again. He frowned and followed "ok so maybe that wasn't a smart idea on my part but you still could have looked before hitting me." I glanced at him "what are you doing out here this late Jace?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I just got out of work, I'm a bartender at a club in Brooklyn." "I just got done seeing Magnus" I said not going to hide it. "so that rehab place didn't change you? Good I was hoping that would happen."

We both got on the subway and it was completely empty since it was the last ride of the night. I walked to the end of the row of seats before sitting and looking out the window. Jace sat next to me "so we left each other on a bad note last time... Do you hate me?" I shook my head no "no but I have to say that punching you felt pretty nice."

He laughed slightly thinking I was joking but I was serious. "Clary and I are getting married after graduation. We want a small wedding but since our families are so big that won't be happening." I looked at him "why so soon after graduation?"

He shrugged and smiled "when you know it's right why wait?" I thought about that before smiling slightly "I'm happy for you Jace, I really am." he smiled "I was hoping you would be out of rehab soon because I want you to be my best man." I was a little shocked by this "you want me to be your best man even after everything that happened between us? Don't you hate me?"

He shook his head no "I told you before that I could never hate you Alec, you're my best friend and I don't want anyone but you by my side at my wedding." I once imagined what it would be like if Jace ever proposed to me, somehow this feels even better than that. "I would be honored." he smiled and leaned his back on the window "your dad said we can't be friends anymore, you told him you were in love with me so I'm a trigger to you. He doesn't really want me talking to Isabelle or Max either but that never happened so he eventually gave up on that idea."

I looked at my hands in my lap wondering if I should confide in my best friend about what I went through in there. "Can I ask your opinion" I asked softly before making eye contact with him. He nodded and I searched his eyes "what would you do if you were raped by some guy?" I was expecting him to make a joke about me wanting to rape him but he was all serious. It seems Jace has grown up in the last two years.

"Did that happen to you?" I frowned and nodded looking at my hands in my lap "my dad sent this guy named Sebastian Velrec to rape me to scare me out of being gay. It didn't work but it also made me terribly afraid. I just met up with Magnus and we tried having sex but Sebastian was all I saw and it terrified Me to the point of strangling Magnus."

He frowned "that's not good Alec, maybe you should see someone about this." I shook my head no "never again, I will never ever trust therapists or doctors ever again." He frowned and rubbed my back "I'm here for you Alec, I'll help you get over this fear in any way I can. You have to trust Magnus though or else something like that will happen again in the future."

I looked at him frowning "I do trust Magnus... Or at least I thought I did." the train stopped at our station and we both got off heading toward our homes "do you still have my number? Whenever you feel over whelmed or scared call me or Magnus and we will help you the best we can. That guy was miserable without you Alec I don't think he can lose you again."

I looked at him shocked "Magnus was that upset I was gone?" he nodded and stopped in front of an apartment complex "this is Clary and I's place. Want to come in?" I shook my head no "I need to sneak into my window before my dad sees that I left."

He laughed "and you're supposed to be twenty years old?" I frowned "that's what Magnus said." he smiled and scruffed my hair, Jace used to be shorter then me but now he was the same height. "maybe you should act your age."

I smacked his hand away "says the guy messing up my hair like I'm twelve." he laughed smiling "I really missed you Alec." I smiled back "I missed you too Jace." I watched him go in his apartment before heading home.

* * *

 **You guys know me by now. You know it wouldn't just be that easy for them to get to their happily ever after.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec Pov- Sneaking back into my bedroom window was easier when I was ten. Now being twenty years old and freakishly tall I almost didn't fit, but I did and I spent the rest of the night lying in bed thinking about Magnus and what went on between us. Sebastian was gone, I was never going to see him again so why was I constantly looking over my shoulder expecting him to be there? What's worse I thought Magnus was Sebastian and almost choked him to death.

I turned on my side frowning replaying it in my head. Ever since Sebastian did what he did to me I thought of Magnus, imagining us together and happy. I figured as long as I was with Magnus I would be safe but I guess I was wrong. Shaking my head, I berried my face in my pillow grunting irritably. I love Magnus I can't let what happened tonight ever happen again.

The next morning, I forced myself to get out of bed and go eat breakfast with my family. It's been awhile since I've done so but my appetite isn't really there. I sat at the table and my father looked away from his paper staring at me "What were you doing last night? You were making so much noise you're lucky I didn't come check on you."

I shrugged buttering some toast "I had trouble sleeping so I decided to rearrange my room a little." He watched me for a moment longer before looking back at his paper "Well next time you can't sleep do something quieter." I nodded before starting to eat and listening to Max talk about soccer practice. I know my little brother; he doesn't like sports or anything that takes away from his reading time. Father must be making him do sports so he'll become more popular with the other politician children.

Now that his perfect son isn't so perfect he's shoving the title onto Max who never really expected to have it in the first place. "Oh Alexander I just remembered something important" my dad said folding his paper and laying it on the table. I looked at him getting a bad feeling. "One of my business partners is going out of town and his son will be staying with us, he'll be sharing your room."

I was shocked that he didn't make a comment telling me not to hit on him while he was here. "Okay father, do I know him" I asked going over in my head how many kids I've met over the years. The doorbell rang and father stood up smiling "Here he is everyone behave." Isabelle and Max nodded watching him walk to the door and Isabelle smirked "I wonder if this guy will be hot, dad's friends' sons are always hot."

I rolled my eyes nudging her in the arm "He said behave." She just laughed ignoring my warning before smiling at the boy who walked in with our father. I looked over at him and was caught frozen by the dark eyes and black hair that has been haunting my dreams for the past two years. "Everyone this is Sebastian Verlac, he'll be staying with us until his parents come back from Europe."

I forced myself to look at my father who just smiled as if the guy who he sent to rape me wasn't standing in the dining room. Sebastian smiled too meeting my gaze but not showing anything spiteful in his expression. "Can you show him to your room Alexander?" My entire body tensed at this question, I had to share a room with my rapist? What was my father trying to do to me, was this his way of making sure I stay in line?

I stood up shakily, trying not to shake but had no control over my fear. Isabelle frowned and grabbed my arm to help me stand "Are you okay Alec?" I slowly nodded before looking back at Sebastian "follow me..." I headed to my room and Sebastian followed carrying his suit case. When we got into the hallways I could feel his smirk pierce my back, it was the same smirk he had during our time together before. Once we got to my room I forced myself to turn and look at him "Why are you really here?"

He walked passed me putting his suit case on the bed "Whatever do you mean Alexander?" I clenched my fists "My father hired you to keep me in check didn't he?" He laughed slightly and looked back at me "Wow nothing gets passed you does it?" "what's in it for you torturing me like this, Money?"

He smirked walking up to me and I backed up till I was against the wall. He cornered me there and put his hand under my chin making me look at him "Maybe I just think you're fun." I glared up at him "It's because of you that I hurt Magnus, I'm afraid of sleeping with him because of you." Sebastian smirked "The whole point of what I did was for you would stop liking men in the first place, it seems I might have to reteach the lesson to really get it across to you."

My entire body stiffened in fear as he grabbed my wrist tightly and pressed me harder against the wall. I was so terrified all I could do was close my eyes tight mentally screaming for help. "Hey how about you let him go" Jace's voice cut through my fear and I opened my eyes looking passed Sebastian's shoulder at my blonde hero. Sebastian looked at Jace with a bored expression before letting me go and fully facing him "So you were the original crush for the fag huh?"

I frowned not liking it being said like that and Jace glared as if he was the one just insulted "Want to keep talking bad about my friend you creep? You seemed like you were about to do something bad to him so what does that make you?" Sebastian gritted his teeth in anger before walking out, slamming his shoulder against Jace's before he left. My legs shook violently before I fell to the ground gasping for air.

What was I going to do, Sebastian was in my home, in my room where he can do whatever to me. I will never get away from this nightmare. Jace got to my level putting his hand on my shoulder "You're okay now Alec." I shook my head no closing my eyes tight "I'm not safe, I'll never be safe again."

He frowned and pulled me into his arms hugging me tight. I just let him not having the strength to hug him back or push him away. "Alec come live with Clary and I, you are old enough to be on your own your father has no control over where you go or what you do." I shook my head no "I can't live with you two, that apartment looked small for just two people if I moved in I would just be in the way."

He sighed knowing I was right "well then move in with Magnus, I'm sure he has enough room for you there." I thought about Magnus's apartment frowning, it was small but not too small that I couldn't stay there for a while. "Jace... I'm afraid." he frowned rubbing my back "I know Alec but you can't stay here with that guy who knows what he will do to you."

I nodded knowing he was right and I looked at my suitcase on the floor. I never even unpacked from coming back from rehab. "Call Magnus right now Alec" Jace said not going to leave till I called him and was safe somewhere else. Sighing I pulled out my cellphone and called Magnus frowning.

When Magnus answered his voice sounded as if he just woke up, which made since because it was only eight in the morning. "Hello~" he asked with a yawn and I smiled a tiny bit imagining a sleepy Magnus answering the phone "Magnus... it's me." He was awake instantly now "Alec is something the matter?" I glanced at Jace before closing my eyes "My father had Sebastian come live with us... Magnus I can't stay here with him."

Magnus was serious now "Come to my apartment this instant Alec, Is anyone else with you?" I nodded "Jace." "Then have Jace walk you here, I don't want you alone for a second until you get here." I sighed not wanting to be a bother but I agreed "Fine I'll be there soon."

I hung up and looked at Jace "Can you walk me to Magnus's place?" He nodded "I wouldn't have it any other way." I stood up still a little shaky and I grabbed my suitcase frowning "I was happy to be with my siblings again." Jace squeezed my shoulder "You can see them whenever you want."

I nodded and walked out of the room with him. I looked around at everyone when I got in the living room and frowned when I saw Sebastian talking to Isabelle and Max. My father looked at me then my suitcase "What do you think you're doing with that?" I squeezed the handle tight "I'm moving in with Magnus."

Everyone was shocked by this "What the hell did you say" dad yelled standing up. Jace grabbed my arm ready to pull me behind him if needed. "Your stupid attempt on making me straight didn't work, I'm still in love with Magnus and I'm going to live with him. You have no control over the matter because I'm an adult and can live however I choose."

Dad walked up to me and grabbed me by the front of the shirt "Adult or not I can put you right back into that rehab center, do you really want to test me?" I met his eyes "What will you send Sebastian there to rape me again?" My mom frowned and looked at dad "What is he talking about?" "Nothing ignore him."

I shook my head "I was raped by that guy and now dad has him here to hang him over my head. Well I'm not going to stay here and let him get away with it. Disown me for all I care but I'm done pretending that I'm someone I'm not." My father went to yell again but my mom got in front of him and hugged me tightly.

My mother wasn't much of a huger, even when we were little and got hurt or asked for a hug she wouldn't do it. So the fact that she was holding me right now was alien to me. She let me go before giving my father the most terrifying death glare I have ever seen. "You and your friend need to leave right now."

Father frowned outraged "Excuse me?" "You took away my eldest son for two years and not only that you tortured him. I want you out of my house now." My father stared at her for a long silent moment before just walking away to get his things and Sebastian silently followed him.

I watched them before looking at my mom "You didn't have to do that." "Yes I did I have been telling him he needs to move out for weeks." She frowned caressing my cheek "You don't have to go." I smiled and grabbed her hand "Thank you for what you did but I think it's time I learned how to stand on my own two feet. I have wasted two years not being with Magnus I need to focus on our relationship."

She nodded and hugged me again "I never wanted you to go to that awful place, I don't care if you're gay or straight I just want you back." I smiled at her "You never lost me, mom." She smiled slightly and Isabelle crossed her arms pissed "I can't believe I thought that guy was hot." I shrugged before looking at Jace "ready to head out?"

Jace nodded "I'm sure Magnus is worried about you." I nodded and said bye to everyone before leaving with him.

Magnus Pov- "I'm glad everything worked out Alexander... but why the hell is Jace still here" I yelled watching the annoying blonde sit on my couch with my boyfriend. Jace looked at me "I need to go over my wedding plans with Alec, he's my best man so he needs to know everything." I rolled my eyes "That's the maid of honor, which I will bet any money that's Simon." "Simon prefers the term Man of honor but you are correct."

Jace smirked looking at Alec "I made a suggestion to Clary to buy him a dress for the wedding but I was quickly shut down." Alec laughed "That would be so great." "I know right! just listen to this~"

I stopped listening to Jace's nonsense and watched Alec talk and laugh with his friend happily. I guess I was searching for the small blush that would appear on his face when Jace was around or looking for signs that he's still interested in the blonde. There was no such sign on his face, he wasn't blushing or flirting he was just talking to his best friend about his wedding. Even if Alec wasn't in love with Jace I wonder how he feels being the best man of someone he loved, of someone who he most likely imagined marrying himself.

Alec laughed at whatever Jace said and punched him playfully in the arm before looking at me smiling. He lost his smile seconds later when he seen I was rubbing my neck. I didn't even notice I was doing it till I seen his sad face. "Does your neck hurt" He asked softly, standing up and putting his hand over my neck.

I shook my head no but it was a lie. The truth was that my neck hurt a lot. Alec choked me in his hysteria and he is very strong. I really thought I was going to die.

Alec just frowned hugging me tight and hiding his face in my chest "Why don't you hate me? I did something horrible to you and who knows when or if it will happen again. Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and dump me now." I frowned looking down at him before looking over at Jace who was looking at his friend with pity and sadness in his eyes.

It seemed Jace knew how Alec could be, he was blind to his feelings but he wasn't blind to this. I looked back to Alec and made him look at me "babe I love you, it was an accident and if it happens again we will be better prepared." He glanced away not convinced and I made him look at me again. "Alexander please, I can't lose you again."

He searched my eyes for a few moments before touching my cheek and leaning in kissing me. I kissed him back hugging him tightly and Jace smiled standing up "That's my cue to leave." Alec broke the kiss and looked at Jace "We'll get together sometime this week to go over the wedding plans." He nodded and ruffled Alec's hair making Alec smack his hand "I told you to stop that."

Jace laughed and gave his friend a brief hug before leaving smiling. Alec shook his head "That guy I swear." I laughed and hugged Alec around the waist from behind "You're the one who chooses to be his friend." Alec leaned into me smiling "I wouldn't call it a choice, it's more of an obligation."

I kissed the top of his head "Call it whatever you want but you're still stuck with him." he looked at the door for a moment lost in thought. "I imagined coming home so many times while I was away, with you I always imagined a romantic reunion like we had. I couldn't let myself think of seeing Jace again though, I didn't know what the outcome would be. I thought maybe he didn't mean it when he said my sexuality didn't bother him and we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Jace may be a jerk but he would never turn his back on you Alec" I said watching him. He nodded and turned in my arms wrapping his arms around my neck "Enough about Jace, you have a new roommate how do you feel about it?" I smiled "Normally I don't have a good history with roommates but in your case I can make an acceptation." He laughed "Who else have you had live with you?"

I thought back on it "Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago, both separately and at once. They both like judging me and when their together they make it a game to tell me what's wrong with me." "Why are you friends with those guys if they're so rude to you?" I smiled "The same reason your friends with Jace."

He nodded understanding and he looked around "I'll sleep on the couch." I frowned "Why the couch? You can sleep in my bed with me." He flinched slightly before shaking his head no "I could hurt you if I have a nightmare, once I tore apart my pillow thinking it was Sebastian."

I grabbed his arm and made him look at me again "Alec you will never get over this fear of hurting me if you avoid it." He glanced away frowning "I can't hurt you again Magnus, I wanted to die last night after I did that." I stroked his hair "It'll be okay Alexander, we will take things slow and work our way up. sleep in bed with me and I'll make a wall of pillows between us so if you go to attack you'll grab a pillow first. We'll move the pillows when you're ready and then after that we will see how it goes."

Alec got out of my arms sitting on the couch "You deserve a boyfriend who can be physical with you." "You will be someday it will just take time. Sex doesn't matter to me Alec... well okay it matters but it's not the most important thing. If I had to choose between never having sex with you again or losing, you forever I would choose the first one. Those two years were far too long to be apart Alec you can't put me through that again."

He looked up at me and nodded frowning "I'm sorry." I sighed sitting next to him and putting my arm around him "Stop being sorry Alexander." He laid his head on my shoulder frowning before closing his eyes "I feel safe with you." I smiled rubbing his head gently.

At work all I could do was think about Alec, when I answered the phone I was only half listening to the person on the other line but they were asking such cookie cutter questions that I could answer them without much thought. Ragnor walked into my cubicle looking tired "Want to go out for lunch?" I nodded standing up grabbing my bag. "Don't forget your phone" Ragnor said picking it up and he frowned looking at my screen picture.

I quickly took my phone from him shoving it into my bag and when I met his gaze again it was a glare. "Magnus what did I tell you? Alexander Lightwood is nothing but trouble his family will ruin you. You said you weren't going to pursue him."

"Technically he pursued me, and it's none of your business Ragnor. Alec is free from his families grip he's living with me." "He's living with you" Ragnor yelled outraged and I covered his mouth "Keep it down, do you want everyone here to hear you?" He got out of my grip "Magnus I will not let you destroy yourself or your career for a blue eyed devil. He will drag you down with him don't you see that?"

I clenched my teeth trying not to yell "Ragnor what I do with my life is my business, if I get drug down by Alec then I will gladly go down. I love him Ragnor, please just leave it be and let me be happy." He sighed shaking his head "You will regret it Magnus, Alexander will leave a path of destruction in his wake and you will be in the middle of it." "If that's the case I will gladly follow that path."

I put down my bag sitting in my chair "I can't go out to lunch I have work to do" I said before picking up the work phone now completely ignoring him. He sighed shaking his head before walking out.

Alec Pov- Magnus had to go to work so I've been unpacking and looking around the flat for something to do. It was a small place and all that was really in it were books and Magnus's fashion stuff. Isabelle and Jace are in school and I highly doubt I will be able to get a job in this town with my dad having his finger wrapped around everyone so that means I'm stuck here alone. Sighing I walked over to the book shelf thinking I could at least find something good to read and when I looked my eye caught sight of the photo album I seen a long time ago.

Magnus had taken it away from me when I had asked about a blonde girl that was inside it. I looked around not really sure why I bothered before quickly grabbing the album and going to the bedroom locking the door behind me. I wasn't really sure why I was being so cautious, I guess I just don't want Magnus to catch me with it and take it again. I sat on the bed and flipped through the pages before stopping on the one of the blonde girl.

The name Camille Belcourt was written under it and there was a heart drawn after her name. I flipped to the next page and was smacked in the face by a picture of Magnus and Camille kissing happily. Page through page it was them on a date or kissing and they both looked extremely happy. I don't think I have ever seen Magnus that happy.

I let that thought sink in and I felt a horrible sadness start to form in my gut. Magnus has never looked this happy before, not even with me. Where was this girl and why did they break up? If she came back would Magnus leave me for her?

I slammed the album shut with a shaky hand "What if he..." I shook my head violently. "No Alec calm down, you can't start this relationship being Jealous of some girl that isn't even in Magnus's life anymore." I took some deep breaths before picking up the book and going back to the living room putting it away. Magnus wanted to hide these pictures from me but why? Was he worried I would get the wrong Idea? If he explained it, then that wouldn't have been the case but now I'm most likely taking it the wrong way.

My mental breakdown was disturbed when Magnus's house phone rang so loud it echoed in the room. I stared at it wondering if I should answer it before just letting it go figuring it wouldn't be for me. Once the answering machine beeped a female voice came on _"Hey Magnus it's Camille are you at work?"_ I froze at her name and stared down the answering machine.

 _"I'm calling to confirm the dinner invitation you sent me the other day, I'm in town so I would love to get together. Call me back when you get this message."_ it beeped again showing the call was over and I hugged myself rubbing my arms nervously. Magnus called her to have dinner, it must have been before I came back but still they're going to see each other.

I closed my eyes trying to calm down but all I could see was Magnus eating dinner with her, laughing and kissing her being happier with her then he will ever be with me. I opened my eyes and quickly without thinking I pushed the delete button on the answering machine standing there with my finger frozen on the button. The front door opened and Magnus walked in smiling "Hey sorry I took so long." He looked at the answering machine "Did anyone call?" I dropped my hand wondering if I should tell him the truth but I decided against it and smiled at him "Nope, no one at all."

* * *

 **No Alec no, bad Alec. I'm still very upset guys but Robert getting what he deserves makes me feel a little better. Guess I should go rewrite chapter ten of Born to Endless Love now. *sigh* it won't be as good as it was ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7

**We have made it to the final two chapters of The Challenge. Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope you all liked it.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I watched Magnus eat dinner on the couch wondering how I should go about asking him about Camille. I lied about that phone call and I'm sure she will contact him again. I don't want him seeing her but if I tell him that, he'll think I'm a crazy possessive freak. "Alec you haven't touched your lamb, what's the matter?"

I shrugged picking at my food with my fork "I remembered something from our past and it's been on my mind." he cocked his head to the side confused and I met his eyes "That blonde girl in your photo album, what was she to you?" Magnus's body stiffened "Does it matter?" I put my plate down on the coffee table "Well... I don't know a lot about you so I wanted to ask. Was she your girlfriend once?"

"It doesn't matter" Magnus said coldly. "I think it does, Magnus that's your pa-" "It doesn't matter Alexander!" He snapped cutting me off. I shrank back not liking him angry with me "I... I'm sorry."

Magnus calmed down and sighed running his hand through his hair "I'm sorry Alec, I'm just not ready to talk to you about her yet." 'Then why did you invite her to dinner' I wanted to ask but I just stayed quiet. "I'm not that hungry" I said standing up and going to the bedroom.

Later that night we both got ready for bed and Magnus kept glancing at me as if he wanted to say something but was too afraid to. I made the wall of pillows between us like I did every night, so far I haven't really needed them since I stopped having nightmares. Just because I stopped for now doesn't mean they're gone though, I won't get rid of this pillow wall till I know for sure. "Are you angry at me" Magnus finally asked cutting through my thoughts.

I looked over at him just noticing that he was now shirtless wearing blue pajama pants with penguins on them. "No... are you mad at me?" He frowned reaching his hand over the wall of pillows and placing it on top of mine "Of course not Alec I'm sorry I snapped at you." I entwined our fingers squeezing his hand tight "I love you Magnus, I don't like when we fight."

Magnus leaned over kissing me softly and my body tensed at the thought of him trying to have make up sex with me. He stopped the kiss though and laid in bed pulling his covers over his shoulders "Night Alexander." I relaxed my body slightly disappointed but also relived. "Night Magnus" I said laying down.

~ _I sat on the couch in a dark confined room where the only light consisted of a single light bulb dangling over my head. I looked around wondering how or why I was there before yelling out "Hello, is anyone here?" There was no reply but sure enough strong callused hands ran along my shoulders and down my arms. I froze in fear knowing that it was Sebastian "St-stop" I said softly as he leaned down wrapping his arms around me so he was embracing me_

 _"But you used to want this" A familiar voice whispered in my ear softly. I looked at the face inches from my own and I saw the blonde hair and golden eyes of Jace. "J-Jace?" Jace smirked caressing my cheek gently "Have you forgotten your feelings for me Alec?"_

 _I swallowed hard "I never really had feelings for you, I was just confused." "Or maybe you knew deep down that I could never love you, so you moved on to the first person who would." I shook my head moving slightly away from him "You're wrong." Jace sat on the couch and scooted closer to me until he was on top of me trapping me under him "You know why I couldn't love you" He asked softly putting one hand on the side of my neck while running his other hand down my chest._

 _"B-because you love Clary?" He glanced up at me, his golden eyes blazing like fire "Because no one is capable of loving you." My heart dropped to my stomach "That's not true... Magnus loves me." This made Jace laugh "Does it really look like he loves you" he asked gesturing his head to the side._

 _I forced myself to look and there I saw Magnus and Camille sitting on a couch I didn't notice before and they were making out with each other. I shoved Jace off of me before quickly standing up looking at them "What's going on here? Magnus what are you doing with her?" he stopped kissing her and looked at me annoyed like I was a bug flying over his head bothering him._

 _"Do you mind Alexander; we're in the middle of something." I clenched my fists "But you're dating me, why are you kissing her if you're with me?" Magnus chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine "Did you really believe all that crap I said about not being able to sleep with someone? Please Alec, you took too long and I got bored taking care of you so I moved on."_

 _I watched him before looking at Camille who just had a huge evil smile on her face. I looked back at Magnus now "You said you loved me." He looked at me serious now "Why would anyone love you?" My heart shattered at his words and Camille laughed leaning against him._

 _Jace was laughing too and he also repeated Magnus's words. 'why would anyone love you, why would anyone love you, you are_ **nothing** _.' I looked back and forth between Magnus and Jace before finally snapping and launching at Magnus grabbing him by the throat and squeezing with all my might. I wanted him to pay for making a fool of me, to feel the pain I feel for being fooled. I looked into his eyes still choking him but he just smirked unaffected and once again he whispered those horrible words "You are nothing."~_

I opened my eyes breathing heavily and I noticed I was sitting up in Magnus's bed in his room where I fell asleep. Was all of that a horrible nightmare? Was Jace and Magnus just my mind making me go crazy? I closed my eyes trying to calm down but something kept catching my attention.

I wasn't the only on breathing hard, there was another wheezing breath that came short of mine. I opened my eyes looking down only to see Magnus under me, gasping from my choking him once again.

Magnus Pov- I laid in bed looking at the ceiling not being able to sleep much. I could hear Alec's soft snores from the other side of the pillow wall but I couldn't see his face. I feel guilty for hiding Camille from him but I can't talk about her. Camille was my Jace, the person I always tried to impress and get to like me and by some miracle she did.

We were in love for three long years, or at least I was in love. Camille pretended to love me while fucking most of the guys at school behind the scenes. I confronted her about it and she broke up with me leaving me with a broken heart that took years to mend. Recently I reached out to Camille to have dinner and catch up, not because I missed her but because I need closure.

Alec isn't the only one with love baggage. I'm terrified that Alec Lightwood will break my heart the way she did and I just have to see Camille again to confirm that Alec is nothing like her. Alec wasn't a manipulative liar like she was. He would never lie to me.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Alec's breathing getting heavy and whiny. I sat myself up on my elbows looking over the pillow wall at him, he was sweating like he had a fever and tears rushed down his face. I went to reach over and touch him but stopped wondering if that was the best choice. He could grab my arm and flip me off the bed or worse.

"Alec... Alec wake up" I said loudly trying to wake him without touching him but he just started fidgeting. "Magnus" He whispered lowly before rolling over the pillow wall and sitting on top of me making me fall back down on my pillow. "Alec, wake up" I said grabbing his arms trying to keep them pressed to his sides but he brushed me off. "You lied" he said softly before launching his hands at my throat grabbing it ten times tighter and harder than he did before.

I gasped loudly grabbing his arms trying to pull them away but he was too strong. "You lied" he said louder tears streaming down his face. I tried to call out his name but he was crushing my windpipe. Suddenly he seemed to calm down and his hands rested on my neck no longer choking me.

I coughed and gasped for air my breath wheezing from the constriction it was under. Alec closed his eyes as if trying to calm down and when he opened them again he looked down at me shocked not expecting me to be there. "M-Magnus..." Alec said softly looking me over. I reached up my hand trying to touch his cheek to assure him that I was alright but he was already off the bed and across the room hugging himself.

"Oh god what did I do? Magnus I'm so, so, so sorry." he paced the room grabbing at his hair, his eyes overflowing with tears. "I'm such an idiot what's wrong with me? No wonder no one will ever love me, I'm nothing just like they said."

I frowned at this and got up walking over to Alec grabbing his arms and pulling them away from his head. I couldn't talk very good but I tried anyway "What are you talking about? Who said those things?" I asked in a horsed voice. Alec breathed heavily before shaking his head "it was a nightmare, and it was right."

He looked up at me his eyes shining from his tears "There's no way you can love someone like me, you shouldn't have to take care of me like a child. I'm so sorry I can't be what you want... I'm sorry I can't be her." I flinched at that last part, He couldn't possibly be talking about Camille could he? "Alec... please calm down you're talking nonsense."

He went to protest but I just pulled him into my arms hugging him tightly "Don't ever say those things again. That no one loves you and you're nothing. that's farthest from the truth. I love you more than my life and Jace loves you too."

That made Alec flinch in my arms but then he relaxed "I just... I don't want to lose... I can't..." He bared his face in my chest hugging me tight around the waist. "I don't want to lose you" he cried. I held him tight ignoring the lump in my throat that only made it hurt more "You will never ever lose me Alec, I swear it."

* * *

"Okay what happened to you" My friend Catarina asked sitting across the table with me at a coffee house not too far from my work. I was on my lunch break and she agreed to come eat with me since Alec was too upset to leave the house. "What do you mean" I asked sipping at me Dark coffee. She pointed to what I was wearing and I looked down at my pink fluffy turtle neck and nice skinny jeans.

"You are wearing a turtle neck, you Magnus Bane who made Ragnor and I sit through a four-hour rant about why the turtle neck should burn in hell and should have never been invented." I fidgeted with the collar of the shirt "Well... they're every in this season." "Bull" She said not buying it. "Seriously Magnus if you have Hickes on your neck you can find a better way to hide them."

I ran my hand through my slightly gelled and glittered hair. Should I tell her the truth about why I was wearing this? She eyed me for a long moment before putting down her herbal tea "You are hiding something and It's not a hicky. Tell me or I will pull that shirt off of you in front of everyone here."

I sighed knowing she would make good on her promise to do that. "Fine I'll show you but please don't make a big deal out of it, it was an accident." She raised an eyebrow at that "I make no such promise." Sighing I pulled down the collar of the turtle neck and watched as her skin got a deadly pale. "Magnus what happened?"

When I looked at my neck this morning it looked horrible, black and blue obviously visible even on my dark skin. It was obvious I was choked because the bruises were in the shape of Alec's hands. "Alexander had a nightmare and he choked me in his sleep." Her worried face turned into a cold determined one, the same face Ragnor wore when he talked about his disapproval of Alec.

"Magnus he's dangerous you need to get away from him. You could end up really hurt, or worse dead." "it's not like Alec is hurting me on purpose Catarina. He was raped in rehab and shocked everyday how would he come back home uninfected by that?"

She glanced away frowning and I frowned too remembering something Ragnor said. "He said you knew what that place was capable of, why didn't you tell me before he went there? I could have saved him Catarina if you just told me." She squeezed her tea cup "Ragnor and I agreed that you would be better off without him Magnus, we wanted him gone."

"So you let him go to that hell hole just so he wouldn't be around me? Were you hoping those stupid methods would work on him or kill him? You and Ragnor are supposed to be my best friends!" She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes "I will not let you get hurt like that women hurt you, never again Magnus."

I clenched my fists "Alec is nothing like Camille." "Yes he is Magnus, you just don't see it. He's a Lightwood and Lightwoods are lairs, I'm sure he's lied to you about something or has tried to trick you. Get out while you can Magnus before he kills you."

I stood up glaring daggers at her "Why can't you and Ragnor understand? Why don't you see what I see?" Catarina had pity in her eyes, somehow it was worse than any glare she could have given me. "You said the same thing when we didn't like Camille... and we all know how that ended Magnus."

Alec Pov- I sat on the couch in a numbing state just hugging my knees and staring at the blank TV. I hurt Magnus again and what's worse I choked him while having a dream about choking him. I intentionally hurt Magnus and I feel horrible. The front door opened and when I looked at it I felt even worse seeing Jace walk in "Magnus really shouldn't keep a key under his mat that's the first place everyone looks."

He walked up to me smiling but lost it the moment he got a good look at me "Alec you look like hell, what happened to you?" I put my face in my hands not wanting to look at Jace. I could hear him talking to me but I could also hear his voice inside my head saying ' _no one is capable of loving you._ ' Jace sat next to me touching my shoulder and I quickly moved away from him curling into a defensive ball.

Jace dropped his hand confused "Alec talk to me what happened? You were so happy the last time I saw you." "I had a nightmare" I said softly staying curled up. "About Sebastian? You don't have to worry about him anymore Alec he won't find you here."

"That's not it, I had a nightmare about you." He was quiet now wanting to hear what I had to say but I just uncurled and sat up searching his eyes. "Why couldn't you love me" I asked softly. Jace stiffened at the question "Alec...I'm not-" "Gay I know but that's not a good answer."

Jace rubbed his arm awkwardly "Alec I thought you got over me, we were doing so good being friends." "I am over you Jace but I need to know why you couldn't love me. Was it because of Clary or was it because there's no possible way you could love someone like me... that no one would ever love me." Jace looked me straight in the eye "Who told you that" He asked angry.

"You did... you told me you didn't love me because no one would ever want to love me. Then Magnus said so too while making out with his ex-girlfriend." Jace frowned and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Alec, it was just a dream none of it is true."

I laid my chin on his shoulder not hugging him back. "Jace I feel so lost. I don't know what to do and I keep hurting the people I love... I choked Magnus again Jace and this time I did it because I wanted to. I wanted the Magnus in my dream to pay for hurting me and the real Magnus was hurt because of it."

"Alec that's a normal reaction to have when you think someone important to you hurt you. Maybe you should get on some medications for your nightmares, these fits you're having choking Magnus are not good." I laid back down curling back into a ball " He contacted his ex-girlfriend before I came back from rehab. If I was gone any longer he would have forgotten me and went back to her."

"That's not true at all Alec, Magnus was crazy about you and he still is you just have to trust him." "I don't know how to trust anyone anymore Jace." he frowned rubbing my back "It'll be okay Alec, look I was supposed to meet Clary for lunch but I'll cancel and stay here with you." I shook my head no looking at him "Go eat with Clary and go back to school, I'll be fine by myself I might catch up on my sleep."

He watched me hesitating before standing up "If you need anything call me okay?" I nodded sitting up "Yeah I will." He nodded and gave me a quick hug before leaving. I watched him leave thinking about what he said when I asked him why he couldn't love me.

He got all awkward like he didn't know how to be around me if there was the slightest possibility I was still attracted to him. If I never found Magnus would Jace and I still be friends? Would he have been able to be around me knowing I was in love with him? There was a knock at the door and I sighed standing up "Jace must have forgot something, at least he had the decency to knock this time" I mumbled walking to the door.

I opened it expecting Jace but was frozen at the sight of two strangers standing there. "Alec Lightwood" The guy asked glaring at me. I looked between them and suddenly I remembered the people who always seemed to be with Magnus when I wasn't. "Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss?"

Catarina nodded before pushing her way through the door "We have something to discuss with you Alec, I saw what you did to Magnus." I watched her before looking back at Ragnor who was still standing by the door "It was an accident." "That's what Magnus said but it happening twice is really suspicious don't you think?" Ragnor came in fully before shutting the door behind him "we're only going to say this once, leave Magnus now before you hurt him any more then you already have."

I tensed up not believing they just said that "What?" "Years ago a woman Magnus loved broke his heart almost beyond repair. You left him for two years making him feel that heart ache again and now you're physically hurting him. Leave him now before this gets out of hand."

I clenched my fists glaring at them "I love Magnus." "If you love him then you'll let him go" Catarina said glaring at me. "No if I love him then I'll stay, don't you see what would happen if I left him?" "Yeah he would be safe from you" Ragnor growled.

"No he would be broken, he has told me over and over again that he can't lose me again." Catarina sat on the couch crossing her legs "Then tell us this Alec, have you ever lied to Magnus?" I flinched at that question "What?" "You know, have you ever tried to hide something from Magnus or have you ever lied to his face?"

My palms started sweating as Camille came to mind "No of course not." "That was a long pause" Catarina said quickly striking like a snake at my lies. "What are you two doing here" Magnus's yelled from the door making Catarina and Ragnor flinch turning to look at him. "Magnus aren't you supposed to be at work" Catarina asked standing up.

"The boss said I could head home early; the real question is why are the two of you here ganging up on my boyfriend." I glanced at Catarina and Ragnor before moving over to him not feeling safe by them. "We wanted to confront Alec for what he did to you" Ragnor said glaring at me. "What happened was an accident like I told you before."

He looked at me "Were they trying to convince you to leave me?" I bit my lip not wanting to make him turn on his friends but also didn't want to lie, I was lying to him already about Camille I couldn't add on to that. Magnus didn't need me to say it out loud though because he already knew the answer. He turned to his friends and I've never seen him look so angry "Why are you trying so hard to ruin my love life, you're supposed to be my friends!"

"We are your friends Magnus that's why we're doing this" Ragnor protested but Magnus shook his head. "I don't need you to interfere in my life." His friends were silent now and Ragnor looked at Magnus then at me before looking back at Magnus again "It's your life Magnus you decide what to do with it, but I really think you need to step back and look at what's around you." I grabbed Magnus's arm frowning and he looked into my eyes studying them.

After a long moment he looked back at his friends "I'll see you both later." Ragnor and Catarina glanced at each other before walking passed us leaving. Once they were gone Magnus shut the door shaking his head "I'm sorry Alexander, I don't know what they were thinking coming here and causing trouble like that." I shrugged feeling beyond guilty at this point.

"I think they were just trying to be your friends." "Well real friends support you when you're in love." I frowned squeezing his hand "They said a girl broke your heart almost beyond repair." He glared and looked away clenching his jaw "Why can't they just keep to themselves?"

This made me feel worse about Camille and her relationship with Magnus "Why are you so against telling me about Camille Belcourt?" He quickly looked at me "How do you know her name?" Panicking for an answer I quickly spat out "Your friends told me!" Another lie and worse of all Magnus had a look of betrayal on his face "They told you about her too?"

I hugged myself frowning "Just her name... I know nothing else about her." He ran his hand through his hair sighing "Magnus just forget about her okay, she doesn't matter." I frowned "Then can you tell me about your relationship with her, maybe even what she was like?" He searched my eyes again before shaking his head no and going into the bathroom to take a shower. I watched him go clenching my fists before grabbing my coat and laptop leaving the house going to Jace's apartment.

Clary looked shocked when she answered the door and honestly I would be surprised if she wasn't shocked. I came over out of nowhere and also she hasn't seen me since high school and we didn't really get along when we did speak. "Alec... it's been awhile, Jace is at work." I nodded "yeah I know but I need somewhere private to look up some stuff online. Can I hang here for a while?"

She nodded letting me in "Sure but why can't you use Magnus's house?" I walked in sitting on the couch "I'm investigating a girl Magnus used to date." She frowned sitting next to me "Do you really think that that's a good idea Alec? Shouldn't you trust Magnus?" I looked at her

"He won't tell me anything about her Clary and he called her to have dinner." She frowned "Alec you need to think about why it is Magnus can't talk about it. Maybe she hurt him really bad and he hates recalling it all." I turned on my computer glancing at her "I need to do this Clary."

She looked at me before sighing standing up "I'll start dinner; will you be staying for it?" I nodded thanking her and once she walked out of the room I looked around trying to get the feel of Jace and Clary living together. There was framed art all over the walls made by both Clary and her mother. pictures of Clary with her brother Jonathan, Clary with Simon, and of course Clary and Jace.

There were many touches of Jace around the room as well. Everything was neatly organized, there were pictures of him with his parents from all the trips he would take with them every year, and then to my surprise pictures of Jace and I together. When we were little Jace and I were really into photography and we even planned for it to be a job someday but life got in the way. I dropped the hobby once my father started running for Governor but it seems Jace never stopped.

"Amazing huh? Jace wants to go to school for Photography but he thinks he can't afford it" Clary said walking in with a plate of cookies. I looked at her "So Jace took all of these pictures of you with your family?" She nodded sitting down "He and Jonathan are really close, it's actually a little annoying."

I frowned watching her "he's close with your brother, I remember them hating each other." She laughed "Well my brother was very protective of me back then but now he likes Jace very much, They're best friends." I frowned "Best friends?" She frowned and put her hand on my shoulder "Not like you and Jace, you and him are always going to be best friends. He missed you so much while you were away."

I looked at her surprised "really?" She nodded "He hated that the last conversation you both had was a fight." I looked at my laptop frowning "You knew all along that I was in love with him, you pointed it out a couple days after we met in gym class and I tripped you into the bleachers to make you shut up." She laughed slightly "really I thought I tripped over my own feet."

I shook my head no "I think the only one who saw me was Simon Lewis; I'm shocked he didn't tell you." She shrugged grabbing a cookie and leaning back into the couch "It's all in the past Alec, you and I are friends now and I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled slightly nodding "I like that." She laid her head on my shoulder and reached over putting her hand on the top of my laptop "Everyone has a past Alec and that includes Magnus. Camille was his past but that's all she is, you're his future so don't you think you should give Magnus the benefit of the doubt?"

I frowned thinking about it before nodding "Yeah." She smiled and we both closed the lid of my laptop "Now how about you help me with dinner then you can help Jace and I decide on a cake flavor for the wedding."

* * *

 **Cute Clary and Alec moment :3 like the only cute Clary and Alec moment I have ever made lol. I swear Alec and Magnus, always hurting each other with lies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy this last chapter and info on the story to fit this stories time slot will be at the bottom.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- When I got out of the shower I was surprised that Alec had left. I was hoping to apologize about snapping at him but I guess I must have made him really upset. I finished getting dressed before grabbing my cell phone going to call Alec but stopped once I heard a knock at my door. "Is that Alec" I asked walking out of my room and going to the living room to answer the door.

"Did you forget your key" I asked opening the door but I was shocked to see it was Camille instead of Alec. "I was never given a key to forget" She said walking passed me into the house. I watched her before looking back out the door looking around for Alec hoping that where ever he was he wouldn't come back while Camille was here. I closed the door before looking at my guest who made herself comfortable on my couch like she lived here herself.

"What brings you here Camille?" "Don't act innocent you jerk, I called you the other day to have dinner together and you completely blew me off; you didn't even call me back." I thought back wondering if I forgot to check my answering machine but every time I did there were no messages. "Are you sure you called the right number?"

"I called a couple days ago, I called your house phone and it was your answering machine that answered." I frowned thinking harder "A couple days ago?" Suddenly the image of Alec standing by the machine when I walked into the house the other day came to mind. Now that I think about it he had his finger on a button... was it the erase button?

"Hey what are you thinking about" Camille asked glaring at me. The front door opened before I could answer her and Alec walked in saying "Sorry I left all of a sudden Magnus but Clary gave me some pie to give... you." He froze in place seeing Camille on the couch and that was all the evidence I needed to confirm my suspicion of him deleting the message. "Is that Will Herondale... no wait he's too mousy to be Will" Camille said looking Alec over.

I glanced at Camille "This is my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood." "Um, you can just call me Alec" Alec said softly putting the pie in the kitchen. She purred sweetly looking Alec over with scheming eyes "Well Alec Lightwood, I remember you now you're the boy who went into the military." Alec flinched slightly still having his back to us "Well... that wasn't true."

Camille nodded crossing her legs "Yes everyone soon found out that your father sent you to rehab because of how ashamed he was of you being gay." She looked at me smiling "You're dating this boy? He has so much baggage." I looked at her frowning "Camille let's meet for lunch tomorrow, you're making Alec uncomfortable and I need to talk to him alone."

Alec looked back at me frowning and Camille watched me setting her jaw irritated before standing up "Fine, call me when you're done playing councilor for the charity case." Alec flinched at her words as she stomped out slamming the door behind her. I stood up shaking my head before looking over at Alec "We need to talk." Alec turned around leaning on the counter frowning "Isabelle says when a guy says that it's never a good thing."

I walked over to him "Did you know about Camille before Ragnor and Catarina told you about her?" He avoided eye contact biting his lip "Um... Ragnor and Catarina didn't really tell me about Camille. I have known about her since I moved in here I looked in that old scrapbook you took from me before." I was completely shocked "You lied? Alexander why would you lie to me like that?"

He looked down "I didn't want you to know I looked at it so I kept trying to make you talk about her but you never did... Then she called you talking about dinner and I thought she was going to take you from me." "So you deleted the message?! How could you not trust how much I like you Alec I didn't know you were so petty!" Alec's jaw dropped "Petty? My loving you petty?"

"You not trusting me is Alec, I asked Camille to have dinner with me because I wanted to confirm that you were nothing like her but it looks like I got my answer even without the dinner. Camille was sneaky, manipulative, and a liar I would have never thought you would be anything like that but obviously I was wrong. Maybe you should go back to rehab cause obviously you need help." Alec clenched onto the edges of the counter his face paling "What are you saying? Why would you say that?"

I ran my hand through my hair glancing away not able to look at him "Maybe we should take a break." I looked back at him and his face was even more pale if that was possible. He shook his head as he slid down to the floor hugging his knees. "Oh god" He breathed out shakily and I frowned watching him "Alexander?"

He let go of his knees and slid his hands into his hair clenching it like he wanted to pull it out "It's true I am petty... I ruined everything No one would love someone like me." I crouched down to his level "Alec that's not true, I do love you but you lied how can I trust you?" He hugged his knees again hiding his face in them "I shouldn't have lied to you... but you wouldn't tell me anything what was I supposed to think? You called her while I was still in rehab I thought you were thinking of giving up on me."

I frowned touching Alec's shoulder "Alec I'm not-" He cut me off by standing up and walked out of the kitchen heading to the bedroom. I got up following him and frowned seeing him start packing his bag "Alec where are you going?" He threw his clothes in his suitcase before shutting it "I'm doing what you said Magnus, I need help so I'm going back to rehab." I sighed and snatched the suitcase out of his hand "You can't go back to that horrible place Alexander."

Alec took the suitcase back "You said I needed to go back so I am." He looked at his feet frowning "It's just like you said Magnus I'm petty and have trusting issues. Sebastian plays a big role in that but I can't put all the blame on him. Camille made me act in a way I never have before and I thought it just showed how much I loved you but I was wrong. It just shows how messed up I really am and who knows maybe they can shock the pettiness out of me."

I sighed taking his suitcase again "You're not going anywhere Alec, you did some things you regret and I said some things I regret. Let's just calm down and talk this out." He looked at me meeting my eyes "I was going to tell you everything I did when I came home. Clary convinced me that I was acting crazy and I wanted to make it right but Camille didn't give me a chance."

He reached over grabbing the sleeve of my shirt "I know I don't deserve a second chance but please give me one Magnus. I don't want to break up I love you so much." I frowned watching him "I love you too Alexander." I put his suitcase down before wrapping my arms around him holding him close.

"I over reacted Alec, You're far from petty I just said what I knew would hurt you. I have a bad habit of taking things out on the people around me." Alec laid his head on my chest frowning "Was Camille right? Am I a charity case for you?"

I shook my head no rubbing his head gently "That's far from the truth." He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes "I'm sure I was one when you tried to help me get Jace. You knew it was impossible yet you still tried to help me." "I wasn't really sure why but I didn't want to see you sad, I seen you frown and it kicked me into helping you."

He let me go "I'm sorry I made you fight with your friends, they're just worried about you and they have every right to be." "They didn't have a right to gang up on you like they did. I can help you get over your fears without us breaking up." Alec moved over to the bed sitting down "Someday I could kill you, what if I don't wake up one of these times and you die?"

I sat next to him rubbing his back "That won't happen." He glanced at me "Can you be a hundred percent sure that it won't?" I frowned and leaned on my bed frame looking up at the ceiling "No... I guess not." He laid his head on my shoulder "Maybe I should move back home."

I shook my head no "There's no need for that Alec, we'll just do your original idea of one of us sleeping on the couch and work our way up from there." Alec nodded before looking at me again "We need to communicate better with each other. Can you tell me what you've been up to the past two years I've been away?" I thought for a moment before standing up and holding out my hand for his "Come with me and I'll show you."

He grabbed my hand and I led him out of the room and into my sewing room. "I thought you already showed me your collection" Alec said looking around confused. I let go of his hand and went over to the closet "You've seen my recent collection you didn't see my old one" I said pulling out a big box full of dresses, skirts and jackets. "These are amazing" Alec said pulling out one of the jean jackets.

I shrugged leaning on the wall "I was going to send them to a famous fashion designer in France named Helen Blackthorn. If she liked it, I would have been able to move there and become her assistant." Alec looked at me shocked "Magnus that's amazing why didn't you do it?" I frowned keeping quiet and it didn't take him long to figure out why "You were waiting for me to get out of rehab weren't you?"

I nodded "I promised you I would wait for you and I did." He frowned looking back at the jacket "Then why don't you send it in now? Isn't it your dream to be a professional fashion designer? If you work with her, you will be noticed more easily."

I shook my head no grabbing the box and putting it back in the closet "I have a pretty nice job and everything we know is here. It makes no sense to move all the way to France." He frowned "It makes sense if it's your dream." I shrugged looking at him "It's getting late. I'll sleep on the couch so you can use the bed."

Alec frowned "Are you sure? I don't feel right making you sleep on the couch in your own house." "Alexander it's our house now and I really don't mind." He thought about it for a moment before nodding and kissing me "Thanks." I kissed him back smiling before going to get ready for bed.

Alec Pov- "So I want to wear this red slimming dress to the wedding but it's kind of short and may make me look trashy, however this long golden dress looks just as great on me but I have a hard time dancing in it. Which one should I wear" Isabelle asked holding up the two different dresses. I wasn't really paying attention though I was too focused on what I should do about Magnus and the whole France thing. "Alec if you're going to bother coming over then you need to help me with my problems."

I blinked before looking at her "Oh sorry Izzy." I looked at the dresses thinking "I think the red one is more you, if people think you look trashy that's they're problem." She nodded throwing the golden dress back into her closet before sitting next me on the bed "I can't believe Jace gets married this weekend. Between Valentine and Stephan this wedding is supposed to be huge."

I nodded laying down "yeah which sucks for Jace and Clary since they wanted a small wedding." She looked at me "You look distracted." I shrugged "I guess that's because I am. Magnus and I got into a huge fight the other day over his ex-girlfriend and we almost broke up, it really shook me up."

She frowned laying down too "I'm glad you made up." I looked at her "I was in the wrong because I went behind his back to learn about his ex." She turned on her stomach looking at me "it seems like you worked it out so you should stop feeling bad and let it go." I bit my lip "The thing is I did something else yesterday behind his back and I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing."

She frowned "What did you do Alec?" I sat up running my hand through my hair "While I was in rehab Magnus had the chance to move to France and live his dream but he turned it down to keep his promise to be here when I got out. I feel horrible about it so I took photos of the clothes he made and invited the designer to Jace's wedding hoping she would give him another chance." Isabelle shrugged "Well if you got her to come to the wedding it's probably just a small named designer no big deal."

I shrugged "I don't know she's pretty popular. I think her name was Helen Blackthorn." Isabelle gasped loudly sitting up fast as lightning "Helen Blackthorn?!" I nodded leaning away from her "Yeah..." She jumped off her bed and ran to her closet pulling out three of her most worn dresses, and that says something since Isabelle Lightwood rarely wore the same thing twice.

"Helen Blackthorn is one of the youngest designers in the world and a goddess of fashion. Magnus Bane choosing you over her just shows how much he loves you. You don't just deny an internship with Helen Blackthorn." "Do you think Magnus will get mad that I invited her to the wedding?"

She shrugged hanging her dresses back up "How did you even get her to agree to come to the wedding?" I shrugged "Surprisingly enough Jonathan Morgenstern, he's taking over his father's company and he makes sure he is close with a lot of important people including people in the fashion world." "Well look at that Jonathan is good for something" Isabelle mumbled. I laughed rolling my eyes "Right well I want Magnus to get a redo for Helen Blackthorn no matter what it takes. Hopefully Magnus won't be mad at me for doing this." "If he is he's an idiot" Isabelle said simply.

* * *

Later that weekend I watched Magnus mess with the frills of Clary's wedding dress since he was the one who made it. "You look gorgeous darling" Magnus said smiling tying the finishing ribbon. Clary looked in the full length mirror looking a little pale "I'm going to pass out, I'm so nervous." Isabelle rolled her eyes starting to put Clary's hair in a bun "You'll be fine you and Jace were made for each other there's nothing to be afraid of."

I smiled standing up "speaking of Jace I should go see if he's ready, the best man should be with the groom not the bride." Magnus gave me a quick kiss before going back to work and Isabelle finished doing Clary's hair before walking with me to the door "Does Magnus know about Helen yet?" I shook my head no walking into the hall "I'm waiting till the reception, I hope he doesn't see her until then." She smiled winking "Don't worry I'll keep him plenty busy. You just focus on making sure the groom makes it down the aisle."

I smiled thanking her before going to the grooms' side of the church to help Jace get ready. When I walked into the room Jace was pacing around the room shirtless in worn out jeans and his hair was soaking wet curling around his face. "whoa what's going on in here" I asked closing the door behind me. Jace stopped pacing and grabbed me by the shoulders "Alec I'm freaking out big time."

"Why are you freaking out I thought you loved Clary and were sure of being with her." He let me go "I do love Clary and of course I want to be with her. I'm worried about our future together what If I can't take care of her?" I rolled my eyes walking into the bathroom grabbing a towel "You're going to own your dads company someday and Clary has her father's money right? You'll be just fine."

I walked back into the room and started drying his hair with the towel. "I'm not taking over my dad's company Alec I'm traveling the world to become a photographer, neither my or Clary's dad supports our choice so they're not helping us out with the money." I frowned "If they don't want to help you why are they throwing you this huge wedding?" He rolled his eyes moving away from me and sitting on the couch "It makes them both look good that we're getting married."

I walked over and stood in front of him going back to drying his hair "Well I'm sure you and Clary can take care of each other just fine. At least you have a job and saved up some money I can't get a job anywhere around here." I took the towel away from his hair and threw it on the couch. "Why don't you move out of town Alec?"

I walked over to the closet pulling Jace's tux out "About that... there's a chance I could be moving to France." He looked over at me shocked "France? Why would you want to go to France?" I shrugged and explained my plan to him about Helen Blackthorn.

"Magnus gave up his dream for me so I feel like I should make up for it somehow." I handed him his tux and he took it from me "Are you sure France is what you want." I thought for a moment before smiling and nodding "Yeah I think it would be a great new start. I wouldn't be Alexander Lightwood the Governors not so perfect gay son I would be someone new. I can leave Sebastian and all the horrible things that happened to me behind."

Jace frowned standing up "You're not just doing this to run away are you?" I frowned shaking my head no "Of course not I want Magnus to live out his dream, besides I want to get a job I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing." He nodded looking over his tux "Helen Blackthorn huh? Hard to believe such an important person is coming to my wedding."

I nodded looking away as he started to change "I'm hoping that between the pictures of the clothes I took and the wedding dress he made, Helen will be impressed enough to hire him again." Jace finished getting dressed and he started working on his hair "I hope it works out for you." I looked at his reflection in the mirror he was sitting in front of. "You and Clary are going to be okay Jace, as long as you have each other you will be okay."

He nodded smiling slightly "I know that now. I forgot how effective your pep talks are I really missed them." I smiled patting his shoulder as Simon Lewis walked into the room "The girls are almost ready how are things on your end?" Jace smiled standing up "I'm more than ready, I'm getting married today." I looked at him smiling "You're getting married today."

Magnus Pov- The wedding was stunningly beautiful and Jace standing at the alter with Clary just seemed like a perfect fit but all I could do was stare at Alexander. I'm sure Alec never imagined being Jace's best man standing beside him as he married someone besides him but there he was smiling for his friend and holding the ring with pride. This just proved that any feelings Alec may ever had for Jace was completely gone. Once the rings were exchanged and the vows said Jace and Clary kissed and everyone made their way down the aisle to go to the ball room for the reception.

"This wedding is way too over the top" Ragnor said standing up sighing. Catarina nodded in agreement standing up as well "It was beautiful but it didn't seem like it was for them." I shrugged getting up "It was more for their fathers then anything. Rich business people have to show off to each other to prove who's better."

Ragnor shrugged walking out of the room with us "Thank you for inviting us to suffer alongside you." I smiled at them "You two are my best friends even if you made some bad choices when it comes to my love life." Catarina shrugged "I still don't approve of Alec Lightwood but you are the one who chooses what to do with your life." I walked into the ballroom looking around for Alexander "Well thank you for staying out of... it..." my eyes stopped on Alec on the other side of the room talking to the one and only Helen Blackthorn.

"What the hell" I whispered softly and Ragnor and Catarina looked at me before looking in Alec's direction gasping seeing her too. "Is that Helen Blackthorn" Catarina asked shocked and I nodded numbly before walking away from them making my way over to the table where Alec was sitting with Helen showing her some photos. "Alexander?" He looked up at me and smiled "Magnus sit and talk with us, you know Helen Blackthorn."

I nodded shaking her hand "I'm a huge fan." She shook my hand back smiling "I'm a huge fan of you I was so sad when you couldn't work for me last year." I frowned wondering if she thought that was disrespectful "I'm really sorry about that." She smiled looking through pictures of... of my dresses?!

"No need to be sorry I completely understand you were taking care of your boyfriend. I would have done the same thing if my girlfriend was in the same boat." I blinked confused "Girlfriend?" She nodded looking around the room and once she saw what she was looking for she called out "Aline over here!"

I looked at who she called for and a beautiful girl with short Black hair and brown eyes wearing a slimming one-piece suit walked over to us holding two plates of cake. She put the plates down as she sat before putting her arm around Helen. "Alec, Magnus this is my girlfriend Aline Penhallow." Alec smiled shaking her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Helen smiled at them before looking at me "Magnus these designs are amazing and I can't believe you made that stunning wedding gown. You really are a master of sewing." I quickly shook my head no. "I'm nothing compared to you." She smiled putting her hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Once your boyfriend got a hold of me saying I needed to see your designs I knew I had to come right away. I remember your work from last year, I fell instantly in love with them it was a shame that you had to back out of the job. Now that you have your boyfriend back please tell me you can come with me to France and become my partner?" I looked at her shocked before looking at Alec "You sure about this?"

He nodded "Beyond sure." I looked back at Helen smiling "Then I accept the job, thank you so much for this opportunity." She smiled "I should be the one thanking you." She stood up grabbing Aline's hand "We have a busy schedule but I hope to see you in France around next month?"

I nodded standing up and shaking her free hand "I'll see you then." They walked away and I watched them before looking at Alec "You did this?" He nodded losing his smile and looking away "sorry for doing it behind your back." I shook my head smiling slightly before pulling him out of his seat and into my arms "Don't be sorry Alexander, that was amazing. You're the best boyfriend anyone could have."

He smiled hugged me back laying his head on my chest "I love you so I would do anything for you." I touched his cheek making him look up at me before leaning down and kissing him happily "I love you."

* * *

One Month Later- I unpacked the last box of mine and Alec's stuff smiling before looking around our home satisfied with my styling choice. We moved to France about a week ago and Helen gave us one of the condos above the designing studio to do whatever we wanted with. I wasn't the only one who got a job when we got down here. Alec was hired to work with Aline to take photos of the models who wear our clothes.

At first I thought Alec wouldn't like a job like that but I soon learned that he loved taking pictures almost as much as he loved me. The best part of being here is Alec completely stopped having nightmares. He still had his panic attacks at first but he slowly stopped and we were even able to sleep together last night without him freaking out on me. "I'm back" Alec said happily, walking through the door.

I smiled at him before looking at the living room I just organized "How does it look?" Alec looked around smiling before looking at me "I love it, it's the perfect mix of me and you." I nodded looking around at the colorful curtains and fancy furniture that represented me and the sturdy kitchen and photos that showed Alec's simple style. "It really does."

Alec grabbed his camera going to his darkroom where he developed the photos "I got some amazing shots of the dresses Helen made for the Grammy's." I followed him into the room and closed the door making the red light be the only lighting in the room "why can't you develop your photos like a normal person, on the computer?" Alec rolled his eyes and started working "because the quality from doing it the old fashioned way is better. Don't you have work of your own to do?"

I smiled proudly "Yes I'm making a dress for my first famous client." He smiled back at me "See then you should go do that instead of bothering me." I pouted leaning on the counter "So rude, I have been waiting for you all day and the moment you come home you're focused on work. Do you not love me anymore?"

Alec looked at me raising an eyebrow in question "Seriously?" I smiled leaning in closer to him "I missed you so much yet you so easily push me aside." Alec rolled his eyes again but this time he did so smiling "You're an idiot." I laid my head on my shoulder "But you love this idiot and this idiot loves you."

Alec smiled more trying not to look at me "That's never been proven." I laughed wrapping my arms around him "You say it all the time." He looked at me "You don't have it written or recorded there for it's not proven." I smiled sweetly putting my forehead to his "I love you Alexander." He looked back into my eyes trying to fight the need to say it back but finally he sighed and kissed me softly smiling happily "I love you too Magnus."

* * *

 **Okay so the next story I'm presenting to you all is actually the first Malec Fanfiction I have ever made. It's called Alec in Normal Land. It has an Alice in Wonderland title but believe me it's nothing like it. Besides falling down a hole and being in a different world. That's pretty much it.**

 **The summery is: After the breakup Alec Lightwood doesn't know how he's going to live without Magnus. While fighting a demon one day he ends up falling into a new world where everyone is mundane and Magnus never left him. Alec has everything he could ever want in this world but is it really perfect?**

 **There is a squeal to this story called Alec in Dreamland that I will put up after In Normalland is over. Hope you will support the new story and I look forward to sharing it with you all.**


End file.
